L'Œil de Rê
by Alice Saturne
Summary: Un détective privé. Un criminel. Un club de jazz. Un Auror véreux. Une série de meurtre. Un saxophone dans la nuit. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout est lié. HP/DM Attention: scènes de violence, crimes, contenu explicite, slash.
1. Lamento

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Attention: **Le contenu de cette fanfiction est susceptible de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Scènes de violence, de crimes, contenu explicite, langage vulgaire

* * *

Minuit sonnait dans les rues de Londres. La pluie venait de cesser, et le béton humide brillait à la pâle lueur des réverbères. Lorsque le douzième coup résonna, le silence qui tomba n'était perturbé que par le ruissellement de l'eau dans le caniveau et les échos lointains d'un saxophone dans la nuit.

Un homme approchait. Un col relevé et un chapeau feutre masquaient son visage. Tête baissée, il semblait sur ses gardes, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil furtif par dessus son épaule. Il bifurqua brusquement dans une ruelle.

La complainte du saxophone se fit plus présente. Une enseigne lumineuse baignait l'artère d'une clarté verdâtre. L'homme s'arrêta devant l'enseigne. _La Malédiction ._ Il tira quelque chose de la poche de son manteau et marmonna quelques mots. Aussitôt, une porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Sans hésiter, l'homme entra.

Il traversa un long couloir avec la diligence des habitués. La porte à double battant qui l'attendait au bout était obstruée par une véritable armoire à glace au visage impassible. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, puis le cerbère s'effaça d'un pas sur le côté. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

L'homme entra, parcourant la pièce d'un regard efficace. L'ambiance était tamisée, la salle éclairée uniquement par les torches accrochées aux murs. Sur la scène, un jeune saxophoniste en costume jouait une litanie mélancolique. Une femme était accoudée au bar, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge. Une cigarette se consumait lentement entre ses doigts. Un couple aux mains enlacées était assis à une table. Un vieil homme élégant fumait la pipe, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Il semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un grimoire poussiéreux. Finalement, le regard de l'homme au chapeau s'arrêta sur un autre homme, assis à une table en retrait.

Celui-ci sembla sentir qu'on le détaillait, car il leva la tête. Un sourire narquois éclaira son visage, et il hocha la tête en sa direction. Le sourire ne s'effaça pas lorsqu'il vit l'autre s'approcher et s'asseoir face à lui.

«Potter.» fit-il. Son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux gris, qui brillaient d'un éclat glacé.

Sans répondre, l'homme enleva son chapeau, exposant des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux d'un vert profond. L'autre l'examina d'un air intéressé. Un serveur s'approcha.

«Whisky. Sans glace.»

Avec une courbette, le serveur s'éloigna. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes. Finalement, Harry Potter -car c'était bien lui- prit la parole.

«J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais ce mystérieux informateur dont Perkins ne cessait de me parler. Pas d'honneur parmi les voleurs, n'est-ce pas?»

Un petit rire échappa à l'autre homme. Le serveur revint et posa un verre rempli de liquide ambré sur la table. L'homme attendit qu'il soit parti pour répondre :

«Pas d'honneur parmi les voleurs, c'est exactement ça. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à vendre ses informations au plus offrant ? Je dois admettre que je suis déçu, Potter. Tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre. C'est à toi et à ton agence que je vends mes informations. » Il s'arrêta, leva son verre de vin dans une parodie de toast avant de reprendre : « Pour le moment. »

Le ton était léger, mais la menace était claire. Harry tenta de contrôler la colère qui montait en lui. Il était devenu expert dans l'art de ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, celui là parvenait toujours à jouer avec ses nerfs:

«Oh, mais je ne me plains pas, Malfoy. Loin de là. Mais laissons de côté les mondanités, veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de passer ma nuit ici.»

Mafoy acquiesça, mais ne fit pas mine de reprendre la parole. Au lieu de ça, il fit signe au serveur de lui resservir un verre et se tourna pour regarder le saxophoniste. Harry retint un soupir excédé. L'air gourmand de Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec la musique, il le savait parfaitement. Finalement, Malfoy se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. L'expression prédatrice s'accentua alors que son regard s'attardait sur ses épaules :

«Très bien. Que veux-tu savoir, Potter ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux savoir. Je veux les noms des responsables du massacre de la famille Harris. »

Malfoy eut l'air vaguement surpris. Il haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête :

« J'ai entendu parler de ça, oui. Sale histoire. Un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, si mes souvenirs sont bons. La Gazette du Sorcier en a fait des choux gras. »

« C'est la version officielle. Toi, comme moi savons que c'est plus qu'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. La famille entière a été torturée à mort. Y compris la fille de trois ans. »

Harry fut déconcerté de voir l'expression glacée de Malfoy vaciller. Ce fut bref, quelques secondes à peine, avant qu'il ne retrouve son aplomb et son apparente indifférence. Harry poursuivit :

«L'enquête nous a été confiée. Au vu de la...délicatesse qu'elle nécessite, il valait mieux que nous nous en occupions. Les Aurors manquent de doigté quand il est question d'autre chose que de lancer des maléfices à tout va. » il fit une pause pour avaler une gorgée de whisky. «Pour des raisons évidentes, nous pensons que les cambrioleurs étaient à la recherche de quelque chose de particulier. La famille Harris est -était- puissante et influente. Georgia Harris était haut placé au ministère. Pénétrer chez eux n'a pas dû être une chose facile. Cela a sans l'ombre d'un doute nécessité des mois de préparations. Or, si la maison a été retournée de fond en comble, presque rien n'a disparu. Ils ont laissé les bijoux et l'argenterie.»

Malfoy avait l'air intéressé :

« Je suis d'accord, c'est pour le moins inhabituel. Je ne sais rien de plus sur cette histoire que ce qu'il y avait dans les journaux. » il se tut et sembla réfléchir un instant : « Cependant, tu as réussi à piquer ma curiosité. Je vais tenter de trouver des informations sur l'affaire. Néanmoins, ce sera risqué. Très risqué. »

Harry tiqua. Il avait parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu :

« Combien ?

«Je vois qu'on se comprend, Potter. Mille gallions, transférés dans la soirée dans ma voûte à Gringotts. Et le double après, si mes informations te conviennent. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer dans son whisky. La somme demandée était incroyablement élevée. S'il acceptait, Perkins allait certainement lui arracher les couilles pour s'en faire un collier. D'un autre côté, Malfoy était probablement le seul à pouvoir faire avancer l'affaire, qui était au point mort depuis bien trop longtemps au goût du ministère. Il tourna son regard vers la scène pour se donner une contenance. Le saxophoniste avait été remplacé par un groupe. La musique était plus rythmique et moins mélancolique. Le jeune musicien était à présent au bar, en pleine discussion avec un serveur.

«C'est d'accord. » lâcha Harry. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de gérer la tornade Perkins.

« Sage décision, Potter. » Malfoy se leva et saisit son manteau : « Je vais me mettre sur l'affaire immédiatement. »

Harry vit Malfoy se diriger vers le bar et murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille du saxophoniste. Le jeune homme le fixa un instant, puis sourit et se leva à sa suite. Harry laissa échapper un rire amer :

« _Je vais me mettre sur l'affaire immédiatement_. Mon cul, oui.»

* * *

**À suivre**

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.

Alice Saturne


	2. Oudjat

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et cette fiction n'est pas écrite avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

« POTTER ! DANS MON BUREAU ! IMMEDIATEMENT! »

Le hurlement était indubitablement celui de Charles Perkins, directeur de l'Agence Privée d'Investigation Sorcière. Et Harry Potter fut dévisagé avec pitié par ses collègues. Le réputation de l'homme était connue dans tout le monde sorcier, et ses employés savaient qu'elle n'était pas exagérée. Même le Ministre de la Magie craignait les mythiques crises de rage de Charles Perkins.

Harry se composa une expression détachée et traversa le couloir de l'agence. La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée devant lui et il lutta pour ne pas sursauter. Perkins était assis à son bureau, les dents serrées autour de sa pipe. Ses sourcils trop fournis étaient froncés à l'extrême et Harry déglutit :

« Vous m'avez demandé, monsieur ? »

« Un peu, que je vous ai demandé Potter. Ceci **-**il secoua violemment un rouleau de parchemin- est votre rapport, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer POURQUOI votre rapport indique que vous avez accepté de donner à notre informateur la somme ASTRONOMIQUE de trois mille gallions, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry s'agita sur place, nerveux :

« Oui, monsieur. L'informateur que j'ai rencontré hier m'a fait comprendre qu'il pouvait faire avancer l'enquête sur le meurtre de la famille Harris. Il a aussi sous-entendu que cette mission était risquée pour lui et a réclamé cette somme en dédommagement. »

« Potter, cet homme est un_ criminel_. Nous ne payons pas de primes de risques aux _criminels_. Nous payons les informateurs cinq cent gallions pour toute informations intéressante, quelques soient les risques qu'ils prennent. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi cet informateur est différent des autres ? »

« Monsieur, l'affaire Harris a mis le ministère en ébullition. Voilà un mois qu'elle nous a été confiée et nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'une piste. Je sais de source sûre que le ministre Shacklebolt s'impatiente et qu'il a déjà émis l'idée de nous la retirer pour la mettre aux mains de ses Aurors. J'ai pensé qu'un pas en avant était nécessaire. »

Il y eut un silence et Harry comprit qu'il avait gagné la partie. L'aversion que Charles Perkins nourrissait pour le bureau des Aurors était de notoriété publique. Celui-ci grogna:

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. Cependant, la prochaine fois que vous aurez envie de couvrir d'or un criminel, demandez au moins mon avis avant, Potter. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il sortit précipitamment du bureau, étonné d'avoir encore tous ses attributs à la bonne place.

Un hibou l'attendait dans son bureau. Harry saisit distraitement le message. Le contenu était concis.

_Potter,_

_Ce soir, même heure, même lieu._

_Merci de détruire ce message après en avoir pris connaissance._

_D._

Harry tira sa baguette et murmura _incendio. _En quelques secondes, le parchemin ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendre. Malfoy était indéniablement efficace. Douze heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis leur précédente rencontre. Dont quelques unes probablement passées à s'amuser avec le jeune musicien. Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

_Mauvaise idée._

Le crétin était devenu _dangereux_, se répétait Harry_. _Ce faisant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le sourire carnassier de Malfoy alors qu'il le détaillait de haut en bas. Ce n'était qu'une manière de tenter de le déstabiliser. Et il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui céder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de vulnérabilité. Harry savait parfaitement que la moindre hésitation pourrait lui coûter très cher.

Malfoy était intouchable. En douze ans, il était passé du statut d'ancien Mangemort haï de tous à celui petit trafiquant minable, puis progressivement à celui d'autoproclamé « homme d'affaire ». Trafiquant de drogues, escroc d'envergure, il aurait dû depuis longtemps se retrouver à Azkaban. Seulement, toutes les enquêtes sur Draco Malfoy avaient miraculeusement été avortées avant terme. L'homme avait des « amis » hauts placés. Le gouvernement était corrompu, ce n'était pas une surprise pour toute personne qui naviguait dans les eaux troubles de la politique. Shacklebolt était un homme intègre, mais les huiles du gouvernement n'étaient pas toutes aussi vertueuses.

L'existence de l'agence trouvait en grande partie sa source dans ce problème. Shacklebolt était parfaitement au fait de la déliquescence de son gouvernement. Le bureau des Aurors, comme tant d'autres, était vérolé jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait fait créer L'Agence Privée d'Investigation Sorcière, choisissant judicieusement Charles Perkins pour diriger la cellule indépendante. Charles Perkins l'incorruptible, qui choisissait et cadrait ses détectives avec une sévérité proche de la tyrannie.

L'Agence, comme elle était plus communément appelée, était gratifiée des cas « sensibles » , impliquant des sommités du monde sorcier. Le gouvernement n'était pas seul client de l'Agence, et Harry s'était vu confier nombre de filatures d'époux volages et d'assommantes enquêtes financières avant de se voir confier des affaires plus palpitantes._ Merde_, il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à faire foirer celle là s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la case départ.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-neuf heures. Il avait le temps de passer voir Ron avant qu'il ne ferme le magasin. Saisissant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, il articula :

« Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux, Chemin de Traverse »

* * *

Ron ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'Harry déboula dans son bureau. Lunettes sur le nez et sourcils froncés, il semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier.

« Deux minutes, Harry. J'ai presque fini ça. Georges est dans l'arrière boutique, si tu veux. »

« Non, je vais attendre ici. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron soupira et retira ses lunettes. Il sourit à Harry :

« Notre comptable a envoyé le compte-rendu financier. Merlin, je n'y comprends rien. »

Harry éclata de rire :

« Je t'en prie, Ron, pourquoi tu t'acharnes à essayer de faire ça tout seul tous les ans ? De toute manière, c'est toujours Hermione qui s'en occupe à la fin. »

Ron prit un air faussement indigné :

« Merci pour ton soutien. T'es un vrai pote. » il dévisagea Harry d'un œil critique « Merlin, Harry, est-ce que tu dors la nuit ? Tu as une tête à faire peur.»

Harry soupira :

« L'affaire Harris empêche toute l'Agence de dormir. Perkins en devient fou. S'il le pouvait, il nous séquestrerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit résolue. »

Ron fronça les sourcils :

« Toujours rien de nouveau ? »

Harry résuma brièvement à Ron sa rencontre avec l 'informateur, sans mentionner l'identité de celui-ci. Il n'était pas supposé parler des affaires en cours autour de lui, mais Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis, et plus d'une fois ils l'avaient aidé à résoudre des affaires complexes, Hermione par ses connaissances inépuisables et Ron par son esprit critique et son aisance à se mouvoir dans le milieu mondain.

« Eh bien, » dit Ron une fois qu'Harry eût terminé, « Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ton indic ne t'escroque pas. »

Harry hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise, songeant que Malfoy serait tout à fait _capable_ de l'escroquer. Certes, il avait servi d'informateur sur beaucoup d'affaires, mais c'était la première fois qu'Harry était en contact avec lui, et Malfoy lui inspirait tout sauf de la confiance. Ron brisa le cours de ses pensées :

« Tu viens manger à la maison ? Hugo et Rose sont pressés de te revoir. »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Pas ce soir, mon vieux. Je dois revoir Mal...mon indic »

Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule :

« Je compatis. Pas étonnant que tu vive seul, tu es littéralement marié à ton travail. Aucun type sain d'esprit n'accepterait ça. »

Harry ricana :

« Comme si c'était mon truc, les types sain d'esprit. »

« Pas faux. Bon, je file, Hermione est toute seule avec les monstres. Évite de te mettre dans de sales draps. Si c'est seulement possible. »

Harry grogna une insulte et entendit Ron éclater de rire avant de disparaître dans une nuée de flammes vertes.

* * *

Harry consulta sa montre. Minuit et demie. Malfoy était en retard. Nerveux, il alluma une cigarette. Le club était presque désert, et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette ambiance suave, qui appelait à l'insouciance et à la torpeur. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. _Ne panique pas , _se réprimanda-t-il, _c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche._

« Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Malfoy était planté devant la table, son habituel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Harry hocha la tête :

« Tu es en retard. »

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de jeter un regard hautain à Harry, un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « _Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'est pas en retard. C'est les autres qui sont en avance._ »

Harry soupira :

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Potter, ton sens des civilités n'a rien à envier à celui d'un troll. »

« Tu ne m'inspire pas exactement de la courtoisie, Malfoy. »

Malfoy ricana :

« Pas étonnant que tu sois resté un détective pouilleux pendant toutes ces années. Tu n'as toujours pas compris comment te comporter en public. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et réprima l'envie d'écraser son poing sur le visage de l'homme qui était à présent assis en face de lui. Malfoy sembla s'en apercevoir, et son sourire s'élargit. Il fit signe au garçon et commanda un verre de vin français au nom imprononçable. Lorsqu'il fut servit, il leva le verre au niveau de ses yeux et fit jouer la lumière dans le liquide sombre, avant de le humer. _Toujours aussi snob_, songea Harry.

« Que connais-tu de la mythologie égyptienne, Potter ? »

La question prit Harry au dépourvu. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur. »

« Curieusement, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Harry secoua la tête, excédé. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Malfoy reprit :

« Je vais te raconter une histoire, Potter. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour que tu me _raconte une histoire_, Malfoy. Je suis là pour que tu me dise la _vérité_. »

« Crois-moi, cette histoire va t'intéresser. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de Malfoy fit taire Harry, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'attendre.

« Bien. L'histoire que je vais te raconter est le mythe de l'œil de Rê, » Malfoy s'arrêta et fixa Harry, comme pour le défier de l'interrompre. « Ce mythe conte des temps anciens ou hommes et Dieux cohabitaient sur terre, sous la puissance de Rê, dieu de l'astre solaire. Un jour, les hommes, lassés d'être gouvernés par Rê, montèrent un complot pour le détrôner. Averti du danger par les autres dieux, Rê décida alors de punir les hommes. Il envoya son œil, _oudjat , _sous la forme de Sekhmet, déesse-lionne vengeresse, après les rebelles. Sekhmet massacra une bonne partie des insoumis, mais sa soif de sang était sans limite, et Rê prit pitié les hommes en pitié. Pour sauver l'humanité d'une fin certaine, Rê enivra Sekhmet et lui fit boire une potion qui la transforma en Hathor, déesse de la joie et de la danse. Ainsi, l'humanité fut sauvée de l'œil de Rê. »

Harry se demandait ou Malfoy voulait en venir. Celui-ci but une gorgée de vin avant de reprendre :

« Bien entendu, cette histoire n'est qu'un mythe. Cependant, ce mythe eut des conséquences qui dépassent l'entendement. Dans l'Antiquité vivait un sorcier nommé Hamosis. Il était prêtre dans le temple de Rê dans la ville d'Onou, plus connue sous son nom grec :Héliopolis, La Cité du Soleil. L'homme était assoiffé de pouvoir et était prêt à tout pour accéder à la charge de Grand Prêtre du temple de Rê. S'inspirant du mythe de l'œil vengeur, il fit façonner une bague représentant l'œil de Rê tel qu'il était symbolisé dans les écrits mythologiques. L'objet était terriblement puissant. La magie la plus noire fut utilisée pour le créer. Toute personne portant la bague possédait un pouvoir sur toute personne l'approchant : la bague brisait les barrières mentales, et son possesseur pouvait agir d'autrui comme de pantins, leur ordonner d'agir selon son intérêt ou même de mourir sur le champ. Hamosis grimpa rapidement les échelons du pouvoir. Trop rapidement. Cela attira l'attention de la communauté sorcière égyptienne, qui découvrirent vite les propriétés redoutables de la bague. Hamosis fut assassiné dans son sommeil. Les sorciers tentèrent de détruire l'ornement, mais rien n'y fit. Alors il fut enfermé dans un coffret, protégé par tous les charmes possible, et caché dans un lieu tenu secret. »

Malfoy s'interrompit et haussa un sourcil narquois en direction de Harry, qui l'écoutait raconter, subjugué :

« Alors, Potter, toujours impatient ? »

« La ferme, Malfoy. »

Malfoy laissa échapper un petit rire et termina son verre :

« Comme tu dois t'en douter, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Une centaine d'année plus tard, alors que le secret de l'œil de Rê n'était connu que de quelques sorciers, Héliopolis subit de violentes attaques Perses. La ville fut saccagée et pillée, et le coffret fut volé avec d'innombrables autres trésors. Fort heureusement, les charmes protégeant le coffret ne furent jamais brisé, et l'œil de Rê traversa les siècles, intouché. Plus d'une personne fut assassinée, plus d'un crime commis pour cet objet au fil du temps. Jamais ses propriétaires, sorciers ou moldus, ne parvinrent à ouvrir le coffre. Au début du vingtième siècle, son possesseur était Grigori Raspoutine, un sorcier proche du tsar qui fut assassiné à Saint-Pétersbourg en mille neuf-cent seize. Après cela, la trace du coffret fut perdue. »

Malfoy se tut à nouveau et fit un signe au serveur. Il réclama un deuxième verre. Il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer de lui-même. Harry, irrité, lança :

« Quel rapport avec l'affaire ? »

« Merlin, Potter, tu es si..._empressé_. »

Harry feignit de ne pas remarquer le ton aguicheur de Malfoy et lui lança un regard noir. Finalement, Malfoy reprit :

« Le rapport, Potter, c'est qu'il y a quelques mois, la trace du coffret contenant l'œil de Rê a été retrouvée. En Angleterre. Il avait été acquis par James Harris, époux de Georgia Harris. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Malfoy, mais celui ci semblait sincère.

Harry avala d'un trait son verre, laissant la douce brûlure du bourbon voyager à travers son corps. Il regretta immédiatement son geste. L'alcool lui monta à la tête aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ingéré, et il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. _Merveilleux_.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

Harry fut soulagé . Sa voix était restée égale. Malfoy leva un sourcil en sa direction :

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te révéler mes sources, Potter ? Je tiens à ma vie, et je la risque déjà suffisamment en te rencontrant ce soir. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de hausser un sourcil :

« Le paiement en retour est suffisamment conséquent pour te faire oublier ce détail, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? »

Un petit rire fut sa seule réponse. Malfoy se leva et chercha de l'argent dans ses poches. Harry s'autorisa à le regarder un peu plus attentivement. L'homme était -que Merlin le pardonne- séduisant. Séduisant comme un de ces serpents qu'on trouve d'autant plus beau qu'ils sont mortellement venimeux. Il avait toujours ces traits pointus qui le caractérisaient déjà à Poudlard, mais ses pommettes étaient moins osseuses et ses yeux semblaient plus glacés que jamais. Il portait un costume noir avec élégance, sans paraître le moins du monde gêné dans ses mouvements.

Une main pâle déposa quelques Gallions sur la table. Harry remarqua qu'il portait une chevalière. Vert Serpentard. Typique.

Lorsqu'il sentit le regard narquois de Malfoy sur lui, Harry détourna la tête. Il mit son manteau et, après un bref hochement de tête en direction du serveur, sortit.

* * *

Le froid de la ruelle le cueillit instantanément, apaisant la chaleur que l'alcool faisait circuler dans son sang. Il sourit. L'affaire avançait, finalement. Perkins allait probablement être moins remonté contre lui lorsqu'il lui transmettrait son rapport...

« Ivan Berlinski. »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Malfoy sortir à sa suite. La voix venait de derrière lui. Très proche.

« Pardon ? »

« Ivan Berlinski, » répéta Malfoy « tu devrais chercher dans cette direction. Ce type est un collectionneur. Officiellement. Il aime _particulièrement_ les objets créés par la magie noire. »

La voix de Malfoy s'était dangereusement rapprochée. Harry tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le souffle qui frôlait son cou, mais son sang semblait oublier de passer par son cerveau pour migrer au sud de son corps.

« Tu penses que c'est lui qui a tué les Harris ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Potter. Tu peux mieux faire que ça. Ce type ne se salirait jamais les mains. En revanche, il est fort capable d'avoir engagé des gens pour récupérer le coffret. »

Harry se figea, le souffle coupé. Une langue venait de parcourir la peau fine de sa nuque. Il resta là, trop ébahi pour bouger. Son esprit était devenu vierge , incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que la respiration régulière qui caressait la trame humide laissée par la langue de Malfoy.

Puis il entendit un ricanement. Un ricanement victorieux. Son cerveau se remit miraculeusement à fonctionner. Il se retourna et repoussa Malfoy sans ménagement. L'homme heurta violemment le mur et le fixa, son masque hautain laissant place à l'ahurissement, puis à la rage.

Trop furieux pour prononcer un mot, Harry transplana.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre: Le mythe de l'oeil de Rê existe vraiment! J'ai fait pas mal de recherche pour être certaine de ne pas écrire de bêtises.

La bague, en revanche, je l'ai inventée. Hamosis aussi sort tout droit de mon cerveau, mais Héliopolis a réellement existé, ainsi que son célèbre temple de Rê. Elle était située dans le delta du Nil. Elle a aussi réellement été pillée par les Perses à de maintes reprises.

Grigori Raspoutine a aussi existé (qui a vu Anastasia?**Hum.**) Il a eu une vie assez mystérieuse, remplie de faits inexpliqués (dont j'ignore s'ils se sont vraiment produits ou pas, je n'ai pas suffisamment fait de recherches sur le bonhomme), a survécu a plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats avant de se faire tuer de plusieurs balles dans la tête pendant la révolution Russe en décembre 1916.

N'oubliez pas les reviews!


	3. Sweetlove

Voici le chapitre 3 de L'oeil de Rê.

Bonne lecture !

**Alice Saturne**

* * *

Harry fulminait. Quatre heures du matin avaient sonné, et sa colère, au lieu de s'éteindre, s'était attisée au fil des heures. Le niveau de la bouteille de whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait entamée en arrivant chez lui avait dramatiquement baissé, mais rien ne semblait l'apaiser.

« _Putain d'abruti _» grogna-t-il en tétant le goulot de la bouteille. Il ne buvait pas souvent, certainement pas seul, mais l'état de confusion dans lequel il se trouvait justifiait amplement cet écart de conduite. Des années de travail sur lui-même, des années à masquer la moindre de ses émotions, des années de travail irréprochable, à s'évertuer à ne rien ressentir de dangereux. Tout ça foutu en l'air en une soirée. Et, étrangement, sous la rage à peine contenue pointait quelque chose qui ressemblait à du _soulagement_. Celui d'avoir enfin laissé cours à ses émotions, d'avoir enfin _ressenti_ quelque chose.

«_ Petit con arrogant_ »

Il avait passé la nuit à ruminer, grommelant des insultes dont il ne savait plus si elles étaient destinées à Malfoy ou à lui-même. Il repensa à l'expression de Malfoy lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé, cette rage mêlée de surprise, et il ricana. Il avait touché un point faible. Draco Malfoy n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de se voir rejeté. Draco Malfoy était un homme qui _contrôlait_.

Dommage pour lui, Harry n'était pas homme à se laisser dominer.

_Un détective pouilleux. _Harry grogna de nouveau. L'insulte l'avait affectée plus qu'il ne l'avait montré. Évidemment, il avait suivi le chemin tracé pour lui après la guerre. Il était retourné à Poudlard, avait passé ses ASPIC, avait docilement suivi sa formation d'Auror et, deux ans plus tard, s'était retrouvé au ministère.

Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas pris au sérieux. On l'exhibait aux galas du ministère au bras de jolies jeunes filles qui se pavanaient et gloussaient à tour de rôle, on le photographiait, et le reste du temps on le gardait dans un bureau aux allures de prison dorée. On lui donnait les cas les moins dangereux, les moins intéressants aussi. Il ne fallait surtout pas blesser l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier. Harry avait tenu six ans. La passion des foules à son égard s'était petit à petit calmée.

Quatre ans auparavant, Harry avait eu vent de l'Agence. Il avait supplié Kingsley de le laisser tenter sa chance, et celui-ci avait fini par céder.

Harry ne le regrettait pas. Les détectives de l'Agence l'avaient laissé faire ses preuves, et il s'était avéré être doué pour ça. Mais en faisant ce choix, il avait fermé la porte à toute chance de promotion, et personne n'avait compris ça.

La pendule, insensible à son tourment, égrenait son tic-tac rassurant. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Cinq heures du matin. Il devait être à l'agence à sept heures, rapport en main. Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et retourna le placard à pharmacie à la recherche d'une potion de sobriété. Il avala le liquide vert en réprimant sa nausée. Les potions de sobriété étaient très efficaces. La difficulté était de parvenir à garder l'immonde breuvage dans son estomac suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il agisse.

Harry ferma les yeux lorsque la potion commença à agir. Il appréciait cette vague de fraîcheur qui traversait son corps de part et d'autre, laissant son esprit clair et ses muscles détendus. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à son reflet. Effrayant, vraiment. Les cernes sous ses yeux et sa barbe naissante lui donnaient l'air d'un criminel en cavale.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, propre et rasé de frais, il entrait dans les locaux de l'Agence, son rapport à la main. Il entra dans son bureau, qu'il partageait avec deux collègues : Susan Bones-Zabini, une ancienne camarade de Poudlard qui s'avérait être une enquêtrice efficace, extrêmement utile dans les missions d'infiltration, et Colin Jacobs un grand dadais trop maigre. Son intelligence hors du commun rattrapait sa maladresse proverbiale, et son sens de l'humour en avait fait un homme apprécié au sein de l'Agence.

Susan était déjà présente, plongée dans la lecture d'un rapport. Lorsqu'il entra, elle le gratifia d'un sourire fatigué :

« Du nouveau ? »

« Bon sang, Susan, est-ce que tu es seulement rentrée cette nuit ? »

« Non. J'ai du prendre une journée de congé mardi pour m'occuper de Nathan. Il a la Dragoncelle. Perkins m'a passé un tel savon que je suis restée rattraper mon retard cette nuit. »

Harry grimaça. Susan avait deux enfants. En détaillant le visage épuisé de sa partenaire, il ressentit une pointe de colère envers leur chef. Celui-ci était inflexible depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'affaire Harris:

« Comment va Nathan ? »

« Oh, » Susan soupira et se frotta les yeux : « il va beaucoup mieux maintenant, mais il ne pourra pas retourner à l'école avant une semaine. Blaise est resté à la maison avec lui, mais nous allons devoir trouver une solution rapidement. Les briseurs de sorts ne courent pas les rues, et Blaise est l'un des meilleurs. Il a eu du mal à obtenir sa journée de congé. Les gobelins vont lui faire passer un sale moment lorsqu'il reviendra. »

« Tu as l'air épuisée. Repose toi quinze minutes, je te réveillerai si Perkins fait mine de passer par là. »

Susan lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Une minute plus tard, elle dormait profondément, la tête posée sur une cape roulée en boule sur le bureau.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry charma son rapport pour qu'il aille par lui même se déposer sur le bureau de Perkins. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Colin Jacobs. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Susan et s'avancer lentement jusqu'à son bureau. La gaucherie de Colin le faisait toujours afficher une mine circonspecte, comme s'il craignait de briser quelque chose par sa simple existence. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry, désignant Susan d'un air interrogateur. Harry articula « Perkins », et vraiment, aucune explication supplémentaire ne fut nécessaire. Colin se contenta de hocher la tête.

Harry envoya un mémo au secteur des archives de l'Agence, leur demandant de lui envoyer le dossier de Ivan Berlinski. Après une hésitation, il ajouta le nom de Draco Malfoy. _Connais ton ennemi_. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la vague de malaise qui l'avait envahi. Malfoy avait rempli sa part du contrat. Il n'aurait plus besoin de le revoir.

Les dossiers firent irruption dans le bureau dix minutes plus tard, manquant d'assommer Colin. Celui de Berlinski était conséquent. Harry fut un peu découragé à la vue du carton empli de coupures de presses, de rapports et de parchemins épars. Il se mit au travail sans plus attendre.

Deux heures à peine étaient passées, et il luttait déjà contre la somnolence en buvant son troisième café. Susan dormait encore, aucun de ses coéquipiers n'ayant eu le cœur de la réveiller. Colin était plongé dans ses pensées, gribouillant un schéma sans queue ni tête pour tout autre que lui. Quiconque ne le connaissant pas aurait déclaré qu'il paressait, mais Harry savait que le cerveau de l'homme était en constante ébullition. Il pouvait rester des heures sans bouger, le regard dans le vague, se redresser soudainement et faire avancer une affaire au point mort en liant des faits avec une facilité déconcertante.

Harry, lui, avait passé au crible la vie de Berlinski, sans grand succès. L'homme avait visiblement suscité les attentions de l'Agence à de nombreuses reprises, mais il savait assurer ses arrières. S'il était lié à de nombreux cambriolages, vols d'œuvres d'art, et soupçonné de jouer avec la magie noire, jamais les faits notés ne dépassaient la spéculation. L'homme était marié avec une très belle jeune femme de vingt ans de moins que lui, vivait dans un manoir non loin de Londres, et semblait très à son aise dans le milieu mondain. Harry vit défiler des dizaines d'articles détaillant des réceptions somptueuses et barbantes. Il combattit l'envie de laisser tomber sa tête sur son bureau dans l'espoir de s'assommer, et se remit à sa lecture.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à envisager de prendre son café par intraveineuse, son regard fut attiré par une coupure de presse qui s'était échappée du carton. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en saisit. Une photographie montrait deux hommes en grande conversation. L'un deux, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Ivan Berlinski, était petit, gras et moustachu. Le sourire qu'il lançait à son interlocuteur était quelque peu inquiétant, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante, mais n'atteignant jamais vraiment ses yeux. L'autre était un homme séduisant, aux longs cheveux bruns ramassés en queue de cheval. Il était vaguement familier à Harry, mais aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la légende.

_Ivan Berlinski et le jeune Auror Bill Saddler au gala annuel du ministère, Novembre 2000_

Bill Saddler. Harry l'avait rencontré au début de sa carrière, lorsqu'il moisissait encore dans son bureau au ministère. L'homme était son aîné d'une dizaine d'année, et avait bénéficié d'une ascension rapide. Il était adjoint au chef des Aurors, prêt à prendre la suite de Robards lorsque celui-ci partirait en retraite, ce qui ne serait certainement pas l'apogée de sa carrière politique. On parlait déjà de lui comme du prochain ministre de la Magie.

Quelques mots étaient griffonnés à côté de la photo. Harry plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture en patte de mouche.

_**Sweetlove - cas potion éternelle. Saddler. Attention.**_

Harry haussa un sourcil. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais les mots lui avaient rappellé quelque chose.

« Sweetlove, Sweetlove, » marmonna-t-il, fouillant ses souvenirs en vain. Le nom semblait familier, mais il était incapable de trouver pourquoi.

« Colin ! »

« Mh ?, » l'homme leva la tête, surpris que l'on perturbe le cours de sa réflexion.

« Sweetlove, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Sweetlove ? Vaguement, oui. », il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant : « L'une des rares affaires de collaboration entre l'Agence et le bureau des Aurors, il me semble. Ça remonte bien à dix ans. Une histoire de trafic de potions éternelles, la plupart illégale : potion d'Imperius, potions dolorisantes... Edmund Sweetlove, c'est le type qui a fini par être arrêté. Il s'est suicidé dans sa cellule avant que les Aurors n'aient eu le temps de l'interroger, mais après cela, le trafic a cessé. Je n'étais pas dessus, j'étais encore un bleu à l'époque, mais l'affaire a fait du bruit.»

Harry cligna des yeux. Quel rapport avec Berlinski et Saddler ? Il se leva, traversa la pièce et tendit le morceau de journal à Colin :

« Cette écriture, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Colin baissa distraitement les yeux vers la coupure. Il releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il s'était piqué. Il avait pâli :

« Oui, je la reconnaîtrais parmi cent. Ryan Flanders. Il a commencé de travailler à l'Agence à sa création, en 1998. Il était très doué. Il m'a appris beaucoup, quand je suis arrivé. Il a été assassiné il y a neuf ans. On a jamais trouvé le coupable. »

Colin ferma les yeux et reprit lentement :

« D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui avait supervisé l'affaire Sweetlove. Il était quasiment le bras droit de Perkins. Après sa mort, Perkins était abattu. » Il fit une pause, fronça les sourcils en regardant à nouveau la photo : « C'est étrange, cette photo date de Novembre 2000. L'affaire Sweetlove était résolue à ce moment. Je me demande pourquoi Flanders a écrit ça. »

Harry frissonna. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

« Et Saddler ? Il était sur l'affaire ? »

« Oui, il me semble qu'il faisait la liaison entre l'Agence et le Bureau des Aurors. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? Tu fais une de ces têtes... »

Harry soupira et résuma la situation à Colin. L'œil de Rê, la probable implication de Berlinski. Et il désigna la photo :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que je suis tombé là dessus. J'ai l'impression que l'affaire est encore plus tordue qu'on ne le pensait. »

Colin fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Tu penses que Saddler est un pourri ? Qu'il était dans le coup de l'affaire Sweetlove avec Berlinski ? Qu'il a une relation avec l'affaire Harris ? », il hésita, pâlit encore plus et reprit à voix basse : « Qu'il a organisé l'assassinat de Flanders parce qu'il enquêtait sur lui? »

Harry soupira. Colin était trop intelligent pour son propre bien :

« Je ne peux pas tirer de conclusion comme ça, pas sans preuves. Mais il faut admettre qu'il y a beaucoup trop de similitudes entre les deux affaires. Et de coïncidences. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. »

Harry griffonna un mémo pour demander le dossier de l'affaire Sweetlove aux archives. Quelques minutes plus tard, un parchemin entrait dans le bureau et se posait devant lui :

_**Dossier inexistant**_

« Comment ça, _inexistant_ ?, » marmonna Harry, frustré. L'Agence gardait le dossier de la moindre des affaires. Parfois, les dossiers étaient mal classés, ce qui les rendait difficiles d'accès. Il grommela un juron. Il serait obligé d'aller aux archives du ministère.

* * *

_« Sous-sol 3, Archives ministérielles. »_

Harry sursauta lorsque la voix désincarnée s'éleva. Il était légèrement nauséeux, comme toujours après un voyage dans l'ascenceur du ministère.

Il n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de visiter les archives ministérielles, et la vue ne manquait jamais de l'impressionner. La pièce tenait plus du hangar, tapissé de rayonnages de dossiers à perte de vue. Il s'approcha du comptoir ou somnolait un jeune homme.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et lança un regard noir à Harry :

« Badge, Identité, Accréditation. »

Harry tendit son badge au préposé :

« Potter, Harry. Accréditation dix-sept. »

En entendant sa réponse, le jeune homme rougit et se redressa sur sa chaise :

« Monsieur Potter ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je cherche le dossier d'une affaire classée il y a dix ans. L'affaire Sweetlove, concernant un trafic de potions éternelles. »

Le jeune homme saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers un parchemin. Il marmonna quelques mots, puis fronça les sourcils. Il secoua sa baguette un peu plus vivement, marmonna quelques mots de plus, puis se tourna vers Harry :

« Je suis désolé monsieur Potter. Le dossier est présent, mais il a été purgé. »

« Purgé ? »

« Quelqu'un l'a vidé. C'est très étrange. Les dossiers ne sont purgés qu'en cas de réouverture de l'affaire. Or, ce n'est pas le cas pour celle-ci. »

« Quelles sont les accréditations nécessaires pour accéder à ce dossier ? »

« Uniquement les personnes d'accréditation seize et supérieures à seize. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il remercia le préposé et sortit. _Étrange_, peut-être pas. En revanche, c'était définitivement suspect.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry descendit au niveau de l'atrium. Il jeta distraitement quelques noises dans la fontaine, et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son regard fut attiré par une silhouette familière. Saddler.

Sans trop réfléchir, Harry lui emboîta le pas, aussi discrètement que possible. Il suivit l'homme pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il s'arrêta plusieurs fois, discutant avec quiconque le saluait, distribuant des sourires autour de lui. L'homme avait l'air tout à fait inoffensif, songea Harry. Sauf que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, il l'avait appris à ses dépends durant son adolescence.

Soudain, Saddler se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry se figea. Saddler se dirigea vers lui et le gratifia d'un sourire aimable :

« Monsieur Potter. Quel plaisir de vous voir au ministère ! Voyez-vous, j'ai la curieuse impression que vous me suivez depuis quelques minutes. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? , » il lâcha un petit rire : « Je suis Auror, que voulez-vous ? Avec le métier vient la paranoïa. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, je pense. »

Harry n'eut que quelques secondes pour trouver une parade. Il s'insulta intérieurement pour s'être laissé avoir comme un bleu :

« Monsieur Saddler. Le plaisir est réciproque. Je cherchais à vous parler, en réalité. Je recherche des informations sur une affaire sur laquelle, il me semble, vous avez enquêté. »

« Bien entendu. » de nouveau, l'homme lui sourit. Harry frissonna. Saddler n'avait pas été autre chose que courtois depuis le début de leur conversation, et pourtant, quelque chose chez l'homme le mettait mal à l'aise. La façon dont son sourire n'atteignait jamais son regard, qui restait froid et calculateur, peut-être. _Un sourire de requin_, songea Harry

« Puis-je toutefois vous demander, » reprit Saddler, « Pourquoi vous ne descendez pas plutôt aux archives ? »

« Eh bien, je reviens tout juste des archives. Il se trouve que le contenu du dossier que je recherche a été purgé. Il n'est pas non plus à l'agence. Il s'agit de l'affaire Sweetlove, monsieur. Une histoire de trafic de potions. Cela remonte à quelques années, déjà, mais je me suis laissé dire que vous aviez activement participé à l'enquête. »

Si Harry n'avait pas été entraîné à observer et décrypter le langage du corps, il aurait probablement manqué la réaction de Saddler. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, durant laquelle l'homme se tendit. Son sourire vacilla sur son visage, mais ne faiblit pas :

« Je me rappelle vaguement de l'affaire. C'était il y a dix ans. Elle a été résolue. Puis-je savoir les raisons de cet intérêt soudain ? »

Harry décida de jouer le tout pour le tout :

«Une enquête en cours semble présenter des liens avec l'affaire. »

« Et...puis-je vous demander quelle affaire en cours ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non, monsieur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus. »

Le sourire de Saddler disparut. Il fixa froidement Harry, qui soutint le regard.

« Cette affaire, » reprit lentement Saddler : « a été résolue il y a dix ans. Il y a très peu de chances qu'elle soit liée à quoi que ce soit de récent. Vous devriez laisser les affaires classées ou elles sont, monsieur Potter. Déranger les vieux fantômes...est toujours dangereux. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis attendu. »

Le sourire refit surface :

«Faites attention à vous, monsieur Potter. Merlin sait si ce métier est parfois dangereux. »

Harry regarda l'homme tourner les talons et partir en tournant et retournant cette dernière phrase dans sa tête. Jamais Saddler n'avait cessé d'être affable, mais la menace dans ses paroles avait été à peine masquée. Harry secoua la tête et retint un sourire insolent. La menace ne l'avait jamais effrayé, bien au contraire.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de sa journée au bureau. Susan avait fini par se réveiller, plus efficace que jamais, et elle l'avait aidé à étudier le dossier Berlinski pour en tirer toute indication qu'il était plus qu'un collectionneur. Ils avaient fini avec une montagne de rapports, dont tous traitaient d'un lien éventuel d'Ivan Berlinski et divers crimes, aucun ne parvenant à avancer des preuves directes contre l'homme.

C'est légèrement désespéré qu'il prit le chemin du retour. Il rentrait souvent chez lui à pieds, lorsqu'une affaire particulièrement difficile le laissait impuissant. D'ordinaire, la sensation de frustration s'estompait après quelques kilomètres. Mais cette fois ci, il trouva l'extérieur oppressant. L'automne était déjà avancé, et bien qu'il ne fut pas tard, la nuit était tombée sur la ville. Il traversa à la hâte un parc désert, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux derrière son épaule. Il se sentait _épié_.

Harry secoua la tête et ralentit le pas. Il refusait de céder à la paranoïa. Le parc, déserté par les enfants et leurs parents épuisés, avait des airs de scène de crime. Les balançoires grinçaient doucement, ondulant sous la pression constante du vent.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant l'entrée de son immeuble, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit promptement sa porte.

A peine eut il fait quelques pas dans l'entrée qu'il se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La main fermement agrippée à sa baguette, il parcourut la pièce du regard. Rien n'avait bougé, et pourtant tout était différent. Une odeur qui n'était pas la sienne flottait autour de lui. Une _présence_ qui n'était pas la sienne. Il avança doucement, baguette pointée devant lui, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur les lattes du plancher qui craquaient.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Presque imperceptible, une silhouette mouvante sur sa droite. Harry se jeta en avant. Un bruit mat, puis un glapissement étouffé se firent entendre lorsqu'Harry entra en collision avec l'intrus. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Harry le plaqua contre le mur, collant fermement son avant bras sur la gorge de l'autre , la baguette pointée sur le visage. L'autre se débattit comme un beau diable, mais Harry tint bon.

« _Lumos_ »

Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la soudaine clarté, Harry manqua de lâcher prise. Roulant des yeux comme une proie affolée, tentant d'échapper à la pression du bras sur sa gorge, Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Harry, il sembla retrouver un semblant de calme et glapit d'une voix étranglée :

« Potter, lâche-moi immédiatement. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire incrédule :

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de donner des ordres, Malfoy. »

L'autre grogna. Il sembla se résigner et cessa de tenter de fuir l'étau du bras d'Harry.

« Tu m'asphyxies. »

Harry sentit l'adrénaline refluer, remplacée par une colère froide. Sans lâcher prise, il serra les dents et siffla :

« Tu as exactement dix secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu fabrique chez moi, avant que je ne m'énerve _vraiment_ . Et, crois moi, tu ne _veux pas_ que je m'énerve. »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent, et Harry vit avec satisfaction quelque chose proche de la panique traverser les iris gris.

« P-Potter, honnêtement, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait parler de tout ça en adultes ? Sans asphyxie et sans vilains sortilèges ? »

« Cinq secondes. »

« Quelqu'un a placé un contrat sur ta tête. »

Harry resta sans voix. Il fixa intensément le visage de Malfoy, mais il n'y vit aucune trace de mensonge. Il desserra lentement sa prise sur la gorge de l'homme, qui fit rapidement un pas de côté en se massant le cou. Il regardait Harry, une expression méfiante sur le visage, comme s'il craignait une nouvelle tentative d'étranglement. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée et sa voix était rauque:

« Bon sang, Potter, tu aurais pu me tuer ! »

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on s'introduit chez quelqu'un. »

Malfoy sembla décider que Harry n'était plus une menace pour sa vie, car il se détendit visiblement et haussa les épaules :

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu es surveillé, Potter. Si je t'avais abordé dans la rue ou donné rendez-vous, ça ne serait pas resté secret longtemps, et j'aurais fini à l'échafaud. »

La réponse calma quelque peu la colère d'Harry.

«Explique-moi »

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux de mes...partenaires en affaire – Harry lâcha un rire sans joie et Malfoy lui lança un regard noir -visiblement, quelqu'un a engagé des professionnels pour te faire la peau. »

« Qui les a engagé? »

« Je ne sais pas, Potter. Je ne me suis pas attardé. Écouter aux portes n'est pas très bien vu dans mon milieu. Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée ? »

« J'en ai quelques unes, en réalité. » grogna Harry en se rappelant sa conversation avec Saddler.

« Bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Tu n'es pas un hôte très agréable, Potter », ironisa Malfoy en se frottant le cou.

«Attends ! »

Malfoy se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi m'as tu prévenu ? »

L'autre le toisa froidement :

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, Potter, j'ai un sens moral. Je n'apprécie pas l'idée que quelqu'un que je connais se fasse égorger parce qu'il s'intéresse aux mauvaises personnes. Surtout quand _je_ l'ai poussé à s'intéresser à ces personnes. »

Malfoy se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends ! »

Malfoy se figea, la main sur la poignée.

« Je...euh... » Harry se dandina nerveusement : « Merci. »

«De rien, Potter. » la voix de Malfoy s'était radoucie : «Fais attention à toi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir pris tant de risques pour rien. »

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière Malfoy, Harry agrippa sa baguette et lança tous les sortilèges de protection qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il fut certain que son appartement était impénétrable, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il aurait dû être paniqué à l'idée de tueurs à gages lancés à ses trousses, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était le visage empourpré de Malfoy et sa voix rauque, et son corps si près du sien. Il grogna et posa une main sur son érection presque douloureuse.

_Foutu Malfoy._

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!_**


	4. À feu et à sang

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Promis, je ne les abîmerai pas (trop). Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

Quatrième chapitre de l'oeil de Rê. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop compliqué. ***aime les histoires tordues***

Bonne lecture!

Alice Saturne.

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla sur son canapé. Il mit quelques secondes à échapper au brouillard du sommeil, et à se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Il s'était endormi en serrant sa baguette contre lui, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses lunettes. Celles-ci avaient glissé de son nez pendant la nuit, et il tâtonna aveuglément le sol pour les retrouver.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, priant pour que le début de migraine qu'il sentait poindre sous son œil droit disparaisse de lui-même. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui permit de voir qu'il était en retard. Pestant contre les journées qui commençaient mal, les tueurs à gage et les réveils qui ne sonnaient pas, il se lança un rapide charme Lavant et transplana à l'Agence.

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva, les locaux bourdonnaient d'une activité inhabituelle pour l'heure. Il fronça les sourcils et se glissa dans son bureau avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son arrivée tardive. Susan n'était pas là. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Colin, Harry comprit immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé. L'homme était blanc comme un linge, le regard vide et écarquillé.

« Colin ? »

L'homme releva vivement la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? »

Colin avala sa salive. Harry remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement.

« S-Susan. »

Le sang d'Harry se figea dans ses veines.

« Quoi, Susan ? »

« Elle… » La voix de Colin était rauque. Il se racla la gorge et reprit : « Elle a été attaquée. Ils ont été attaqués. »

« C-comment ça, attaqués ? Qui ça, ils ? Comment va Susan ?»

Colin ne répondit pas immédiatement et Harry résista à l'envie de le secouer violemment.

Colin ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration :

« H-hier soir, vers dix heures, elle m'a envoyé un Patronus en me disant que des personnes tentaient de pénétrer les défenses de sa maison. Elle m'a demandé d'amener du renfort et de venir l'aider. » Au regard accusateur d'Harry, Colin s'exclama : « Je _t'ai _envoyé un Patronus, Harry. J'ignore pourquoi tu ne l'as pas reçu. » Harry se sentit rougir. Il savait que les barrières qu'il avait dressées autour de son appartement auraient empêchées une mouche de passer. « J'ai appelé Ernie, MacBeal et Corner… et j'ai prévenu Perkins qu'il y avait un problème. Quand nous sommes arrivés… » sa voix mourut et il pâlit encore plus : « Tout était éteint. C'était comme s'il n'y avait personne. Et puis MacBeal a crié. Il avait trébuché sur quelque chose. »

Dans sa poitrine, le cœur d'Harry oublia quelques battements.

« C'était un des petits. Nathan. Il avait été stupéfixé. Mais, quand un enfant de quatre ans, malade, qui plus est, se fait stupéfixer… il est dans le coma. Mais il devrait s'en sortir. Emily va bien mais Susan… » Harry sentit ses genoux se dérober et posa sa main sur le bureau de peur de tomber :

« Elle n'est pas… »

« Morte ? Presque. _Doloris_. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Les guérisseurs ne savent pas si son cerveau gardera des séquelles de la torture. Ils ne savent même pas si elle se réveillera.»

Harry se sentit vaciller de nouveau. Le souvenir des parents de Neville le traversa et il ferma les yeux. Tentant de garder une voix calme, il demanda :

« Et Blaise ? »

« Il a disparu. Nous pensons qu'il a été emmené par les…agresseurs. »

« Mais pourquoi aur… » Harry sentit le sang quitter son visage. Il se rappela les paroles de Susan la veille. _Les briseurs de sorts ne courent pas les rues. Et Blaise est l'un des meilleurs._

« Le coffret…L'œil de Rê… »

Colin ne parut pas surpris. Il hocha lentement la tête :

« Je suis parvenu à la même conclusion que toi. Je pense que Blaise était la cible de l'intrusion. Il a été enlevé pour ses talents. Et Blaise est _très_ talentueux dans son métier. Sans doute le meilleur du pays. Les types qui l'ont enlevé étaient des professionnels. Ils n'ont pas laissés la moindre trace derrière eux. » Colin lâcha un rire amer : « à part Susan et les enfants. »

« Est-ce que…Peut-on la voir ? »

Colin secoua à nouveau la tête :

« Non, les guérisseurs et les médicomages sont encore avec elle. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, cela risque de prendre une bonne partie de la journée. »

Voyant la mâchoire de Colin tressauter, Harry posa une main sur son épaule. Colin était très proche de Susan et Blaise, et Harry savait à quel point la situation devait être insupportable pour lui. Harry n'avait réellement appris à connaître Susan que depuis un an, et il la considérait comme une amie. La colère et l'inquiétude lui serraient la poitrine, mais il savait que ces sentiments devaient être décuplés pour son collègue, qui avait été le mentor de la détective depuis son arrivée:

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Susan est forte, nous le savons tous les deux. Et Sainte-Mangouste a fait beaucoup de progrès sur les cures post-tortures après la guerre. Tout va bien se passer. »

Colin se leva brusquement :

« Non, tout ne va pas bien se passer ! C'est ma faute ! J'aurais dû faire plus vite ! Elle m'a appelé à l'aide, Harry, et pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver ! »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Colin. Je sais que tu as fait du plus vite que tu as pu. Maintenant, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est trouver ceux qui ont fait ça. Et, crois-moi, on les trouvera. Et quand ce sera fait, ils regretteront d'être nés. »

L'affirmation sembla calmer Colin. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations et hocha la tête. Quand il répondit, sa voix était moins rauque et plus posée :

« Tu as raison. Allons voir Perkins. Je ne sais pas s'il a fait le lien entre l'affaire Harris et celle-ci. »

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Il ne leur fut pas nécessaire d'aller jusqu'à son bureau pour trouver Perkins. À peine furent-ils sortis qu'un aboiement les figea sur place :

« POTTER ! JACOBS ! »

Se retournant d'un seul homme, Harry et Colin se trouvèrent face à Perkins. De grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux et il semblait plus furieux que jamais :

« Dans mon bureau. Maintenant. »

Ils suivirent leur chef à travers le couloir en effervescence. Partout, des mines pâles et bouleversées. Susan était très appréciée dans l'Agence.

Lorsque Perkins ferma la porte de son bureau, calmant efficacement le bruit assommant, il soupira :

« Potter, Jacobs, vous êtes les coéquipiers de Bones-Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question n'attendait aucune réponse. Harry et Colin regardèrent Perkins s'asseoir pesamment sur sa chaise.

« Bien. Je sais que vous êtes furieux. Je sais que vous voulez que justice soit faite. Je le veux aussi » Il fit une pause, les défiant du regard de le contredire : « Mais, j'ai vu des situations comme celles-ci avant. J'en ai vu énormément. Et je tiens à vous prévenir. Ne cherchez pas à venger votre collègue par vous-même. Ne jouez pas aux héros. » Son regard se posa sur Harry, qui soutint son regard sans ciller : « Nous retrouverons ceux qui ont fait ça, et nous retrouverons Blaise Zabini. Mais j'ai vu plus d'une histoire comme celle-ci foutue en l'air par des coéquipiers en quête de vengeance. Je ne veux _pas_ revivre ça. Si vous découvrez quelque-chose, vous êtes tenus de me le rapporter sur l'heure. Nuit, jour, dimanche ou jour férié, je m'en contrefous. Est-ce bien clair_, Détectives ?_ »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondirent Harry et Colin d'une seule voix.

« Bien. » Perkins se redressa sur sa chaise, signifiant que le sermon était terminé :

« Avez-vous fait de nouvelles avancées sur l'affaire, Messieurs ? »

Harry consulta Colin du regard. Celui-ci acquiesça subrepticement et commença :

« Oui, monsieur. »

Perkins l'interrogea du regard.

« Nous pensons savoir pourquoi B-Blaise Zabini a été enlevé. »

« Eh, rien que ça ? Je vous écoute. »

« Blaise Zabini est briseur de sort. Le meilleur du pays. »

Colin se tut. Perkins ouvrit la bouche, comme pour rétorquer vertement, puis la referma. Il fronça les sourcils. Harry observa le défilé des expressions sur son visage : perplexité, compréhension, ébahissement.

« Bon sang…j'aurais dû y penser avant. » grogna finalement Perkins. « Evidemment. Ils voulaient Zabini pour qu'il ouvre le coffret. Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est lui. Doux Merlin…Cette affaire devient de plus en plus dangereuse. »

Harry se racla la gorge, gêné :

« Monsieur, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir. Quelque chose que j'ai découvert hier. »

Perkins le regarda quelques secondes sans piper mot. Puis il lâcha un profond soupir :

« Au vu de votre tête, Potter, ça ne va pas me taire. Vous feriez mieux d'accoucher. Et vite. »

« Les hommes ne peuvent pas… »

«Fermez la, Jacobs ! C'était une _expression._ Je suis parfaitement au courant que les hommes ne peuvent pas… » Il grimaça. «Laissez tomber. Potter, je vous écoute. »

Harry hésita un instant :

« Hier, en parcourant le dossier de Ivan Berlinski, j'ai accidentellement fait tomber une coupure de journal… »

« Au _but,_ Potter. Allez droit au but. »

« Eh bien, sur cette coupure, il y avait une photo de Berlinski et de Bill Saddler. Et une annotation faisant référence à l'affaire Sweetlove, et soulignant une possible implication de Saddler. La coupure datait d'après le suicide de Sweetlove. Je…Colin a reconnu l'écriture comme étant celle de Ryan Flanders. Qui est mort peu de temps après. Et maintenant, le dossier de l'affaire Sweetlove a disparu du Ministère. » Le visage de Perkins s'était empourpré et il semblait près d'exploser. « Et de l'Agence. » Une veine battait sur le cou de Perkins. Harry décida de passer sous silence le contrat sur sa tête. S'il le mentionnait à Perkins, les tueurs à gage seraient le dernier de ses soucis. Il avala bruyamment sa salive avec l'impression d'avoir un boa constrictor dans la gorge : « Monsieur. »

« Saddler, hein. _Saddler_. Sweetlove, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Si Saddler a quelque chose à voir dans la mort de Flanders, il le paiera, j'en fais le serment. Mais…en quoi serait-il impliqué dans _cette_ affaire ? »

Harry se tut, incapable de répondre à la question. Finalement, ce fut Colin qui lui sauva la mise :

« Nous savons de source sûre, » Harry toussota à l'idée de Malfoy considéré comme une _source sûre_, « que Berlinski a quelque chose à voir dans le vol du coffret contenant l'œil de Rê. Berlinski est un collectionneur et un trafiquant. Il peut procurer n'importe quel objet à n'importe qui, mais il n'a que faire de l'œil de Rê. L'œil de Rê n'attirera que quelqu'un qui désire le pouvoir. Berlinski aime à tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre de son manoir, il aime à organiser de belles réceptions. Il n'aurait que faire du pouvoir. Saddler, en revanche…Saddler est intelligent et ambitieux. Et, si il a vraiment trempé dans l'affaire Sweetlove, il est corrompu et sans scrupules. C'est ce type de personne sur lesquelles l'œil de Rê a une importance. Selon moi, Berlinski n'est que l'intermédiaire. Il connaît les bonnes personnes, a les mains suffisamment propres pour que Saddler n'ait pas peur d'être vu avec lui. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Perkins laissa choir sa tête dans ses mains et grogna :

« Par les caleçons de Morgane, j'ai la migraine… Il faut que je parle à Kingsley. Il ne sera pas content du tout. DU TOUT. »

Perkins se leva, et sans un mot de plus, sortit en trombe de son bureau. Harry et Colin se regardèrent, incrédules.

« Par les _caleçons de Morgane ?_ »

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Le dos d'Harry heurta violemment le mur de la ruelle. Il sentait son œil gonfler, souvenir cuisant d'un coup de poing. Il avait réussi à arracher la baguette des mains de son agresseur. Malheureusement, la sienne était tombée dans la bataille, et se retrouver sans arme ne semblait pas avoir découragé son agresseur. Au contraire, il semblait presque extatique alors qu'il envoyait un nouveau violent coup dans le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci entendit le_ crac _écœurant que fit son nez en se brisant et un liquide chaud coula sur son visage. La douleur vint instantanément, traversant son crâne et lui arrachant un grognement étouffé. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration, il sentit le goût métallique du sang lui emplir la bouche.

De son attaquant, il ne pouvait voir que les yeux injectés de sang et les pupilles ridiculement dilatées. _Poudre de Fée, _songea Harry, alors qu'un violent coup dans l'estomac lui coupait le souffle. Il allait se faire liquider par un tueur à gage drogué. À mains nues.

_J'aurais dû transplaner directement chez moi, _songea Harry, _Pourquoi fallait-il que je décide de rentrer à pieds ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je fasse ce genre de choses?_ Des mains épaisses comme des battoirs serrèrent son cou.

La dernière pensée qu'Harry eût avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut _Merlin, quelle vie épuisante…_

* * *

** À Suivre...**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

**Alice Saturne**


	5. D'ange & De cuir

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

Voilà le cinquième chapitre de L'oeil de Rê. Comme promis, il est arrivé vite, pour me faire pardonner de ma lenteur de ces dernières semaines.

Donc, dans celle-ci, contenu explicite. Pas un lemon pur et dur, tout simplement parce que ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je préfère écrire, comme je l'ai mentionné dans mon autre fiction. Mais ça suffit pour justifier le rating, je pense, donc si vous avez ignoré ce rating, maintenant est le moment de vous arrêter.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas prétendre m'inspirer des films noirs et ne pas mettre de scène_muy_ _caliente_ avec une femme fatale. Bon, dans ce cas, c'est un homme fatal. C'est pareil. Même si je dois admettre que, comme dans Poursuites, la fic a pris une vie en elle-même et a un peu dévié de ce que je comptais en faire à la base. Mais je l'aime quand même.

J'ai réécouté Nirvana pour la première fois depuis des années en écrivant ce chapitre, et ça a donné l'espèce de délire de drogué de la première partie du chapitre. Mille excuses** :P **

**Alice Saturne**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

_Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…_

Harry tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…_

Il parvint à soulever ses paupières, l'espace d'une seconde. Il ne vit que du blanc. La douleur qui fusa à travers son crâne lui fit regretter son geste.

_Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…_

Quelque-chose tintait à ses oreilles. Un bruit régulier, aigu, qui résonnait dans sa boîte crânienne comme une clochette ensorcelée.

_Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…_

_Je suis mort,_ songea Harry. _Je suis mort et je vais entendre ce bruit pour l'éternité. _

Son esprit était embrumé et il avait l'impression d'être empli de coton. _Peut-être que quelqu'un m'a empaillé ? _

Au prix d'un ultime effort, il parvint à rouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ses sourcils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Son visage était inexistant. _Quelque part, ça a un sens. Les morts n'ont pas de visage, _pensa Harry. Mais, est-ce que les morts avaient un plafond ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question, car le visage flou et soucieux d'une jeune femme envahit son plafond. Harry tenta de lui demander « Ou suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Un ange ? »

« Nghhh… » Fut tout ce que sa bouche pâteuse parvint à articuler. Le coton dans son corps se transformait en pierre, il se sentait lourd. Terriblement lourd. Il ne sentait plus son visage, mais ses jambes pesaient sur le lit comme si elles étaient de roche.

« Chhhht… n'essayez pas de parler. Vous êtes sous morphine. » Dit l'ange d'une voix douce. D'accord. L'ange s'appelait _Morphine_. Drôle de nom, et drôle de façon de se présenter, « Tout va bien, monsieur. Vous n'êtes plus en danger. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour que vous dormiez. Vous allez vous sentir un peu étrange, mais essayez de ne pas bouger. »

Harry, qui aurait été incapable de bouger même si sa vie en dépendait, lâcha un grognement d'approbation et ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit aussitôt à la sensation de brûlure qui lui traversait le bras. Yeux qui s'écarquillèrent en voyant que l'ange lui avait enfoncé un tube dans le bras. Harry décida que ce n'était vraiment pas un comportement digne d'un ange. Les anges n'enfonçaient pas de putain de _tubes_ dans les bras des morts. La femme était vraisemblablement un imposteur.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne parvienne à trouver la parade adéquate face à une telle machination, Harry sentit la brume de son esprit s'épaissir, se transformer en un brouillard compact. La torpeur qui l'envahit fut immédiate. Il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Trop fatigué pour s'inquiéter d'affaires d'anges psychopathes. Il décida de faire une sieste. Très courte. Il serait toujours temps de s'occuper de ça plus tard.

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, le brouillard de son esprit s'était presque dissipé. En revanche, son corps entier protestait. Son visage était revenu en force, et avec lui la sensation douloureuse de son nez brisé. Harry grogna. Pourquoi les Médicomages ne l'avaient-ils pas réparé ? Ce n'était pourtant pas bien difficile.

Harry porta machinalement la main à sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette. Sa main se figea en cours de route lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait _pas_ de poches. Juste une chemise de papier si courte qu'elle en était obscène. Et rien d'autre.

« C'est encore un cauchemar » marmonna Harry. « C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. »

Il ferma les yeux, très fort, jusqu'à voir des étoiles danser sous ses paupières. Il les rouvrit. Malheureusement, la chemise était toujours là.

Tournant la tête vers la droite, il vit une table de nuit spartiate à côté de son lit. Dessus, rien d'autre qu'une petite boîte avec un bouton rouge. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry appuya sur le bouton.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Et Harry maudit les Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste de ne pas lui avoir laissé sa baguette. Puis il se rappela avoir perdu sa baguette dans sa bagarre.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière qui lui avait enfoncé le tube dans le bras plus tôt entra. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et se promit de se plaindre à son supérieur. Ignorant le regard meurtrier, la jeune femme lui sourit :

« Comment-vous sentez-vous ? »

Harry répondit, fort à propos :

« Avez-vous retrouvé ma baguette ? »

La jeune femme parut d'abord scandalisée. Elle fixa Harry, comme si il l'avait mortellement offensée. Puis elle plissa le front, et l'inquiétude passa sur son visage.

« Vous avez pris de sacrés coups sur la tête, vous savez. Nous avons vérifié si vous n'aviez pas de commotion, mais il est possible que nous ayons manqué quelque-chose. »

Saisi d'un horrible doute, Harry lui demanda :

« Ou suis-je ? »

« À L'hôpital Saint-Thomas, monsieur. » Voyant la confusion sur le visage d'Harry, elle reprit : « à Lambeth, Londres, Grande-Bretagne, Europe, Planète Terre, Système Solaire. »

Harry ferma les yeux et grogna. Un hôpital _moldu_. Merlin, comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans un hôpital moldu après une agression dans un quartier sorcier ?

Inconsciente de son trouble, l'infirmière continuait :

« Nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions, monsieur. La police ne devrait pas tarder. Ne nous en voulez pas, c'est la procédure. Nous sommes obligés de les appeler lorsque nous soupçonnons une agression. »

Au mot _police_, Harry sentit la panique l'envahir.

Oh. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« Qui m'a amené ici ? »

« Un homme. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué. Il a dit qu'il vous avait trouvé dans une allée et a filé sans demander son reste. » Elle fit une pause et sembla réfléchir : « Il a laissé quelque-chose pour vous. Un sac de cuir. Il a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé à côté de vous. »

L'espoir envahit le cœur d'Harry.

« Puis-je l'avoir ? »

« Bien sûr, mais il était vide lorsque l'homme l'a amené. Nous avons cherché ce qui pourrait nous indiquer votre identité, mais il ne contenait qu'un vieux bout de bois. »

La jeune femme sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une besace de cuir patiné à la main, qu'il n'avait certainement jamais vu de sa vie.

« Voilà. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Bien. Des policiers arriveront d'ici dix minutes pour vous poser quelques questions. Si vous vous sentez mal, appuyez sur l'alarme. Je vais juste vous demander votre nom. Pour l'assurance, vous comprenez. »

Harry marmonna son nom, songeant qu'elle pouvait toujours chercher une assurance. Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour ouvrir le sac.

L'infirmière n'avait pas menti. Excepté sa baguette, saine et sauve dans une poche de cuir, le sac était entièrement vide. Harry décida de l'examiner plus tard. L'important pour lui était de partir avant l'arrivée des policiers moldus.

« _Vestirum_ » marmonna-t-il en visualisant une tenue moldue. Un jean trop large, un t-shirt délavé et une paire de chaussures dépareillées apparurent devant lui. Harry passa le tout en soupirant. La concentration n'avait jamais été son point fort. Il abandonna l'idée de récupérer ses lunettes, songeant qu'il avait dû les faire tomber dans la ruelle en se battant.

Un rapide _Tempus_ lui apprit qu'il s'était écoulé près de vingt-quatre heures depuis son agression.

Après un _crac _sonore, il ne resta plus dans la chambre qu'un lit aux draps froissés et une odeur persistante de cuir coûteux.

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry frappa à la porte de la maison de Ron et Hermione, il entendit une cavalcade derrière la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qui allait suivre, elle s'ouvrit en grand et une furie rousse d'environ un mètre de haut lui sauta au cou :

« Harry ! Je savais que c'était toi ! Je l'ai dit à maman mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Elle a dit que c'était _Parking_. Qui c'est _Parking_? Ils sont tous là, tu sais. Il y a même tante Ginny. Tu aimes bien tante Ginny, Harry ? Elle ne m'a pas ramené de cadeau, mais elle m'a promis que demain elle me ferait faire un tour avec elle sur son balai. Tu te rends compte Harry ? Sur son _balai_ ! Tu m'as ramené un cadeau, pas vrai ? »

« R-Rose, tu veux bien serrer moins fort, s'il te plaît ? » Haleta Harry, dépassé par les babillages de la petite fille et son étreinte étonnamment solide pour un si petit être. Il fut immensément soulagé quand Hermione apparut dans le couloir, pâle et échevelée. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, avant de se précipiter vers lui et de le tirer à l'intérieur.

« Harry ! »

Hermione délivra Harry de l'étreinte de Rose avant de le serrer contre elle à son tour. Un peu abasourdi, Harry se laissa tirer par le bras jusqu'au salon, ou il fut entouré par des cris de surprises et de soulagement. Rose avait vu juste. Tout le monde était là. Neville et Hannah, Colin, George, Ginny, Charlie et Fleur, Andromeda …

Saisi d'un vertige, Harry se laissa tomber dans la chaise, alors que fusaient les questions de part et d'autre de la pièce. Hermione fit taire le groupe d'un regard sévère, et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers l'autorité naturelle de son amie qu'à ce moment.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, baguette pointée en avant, et durant une seconde, Harry crut qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort. Au lieu de ça, elle toucha son nez de sa baguette et murmura « _Episkey _». Harry sentit le cartilage de son nez se ressouder dans un craquement, et la douleur lancinante qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son réveil disparut complètement. Il arracha avec soulagement le pansement qui lui couvrait l'arête du nez. Un grand silence était tombé sur la pièce, et Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, gêné :

« Que -»

Il fut coupé par Colin :

« Nom d'un chien, Harry, tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles… Quand tu n'es pas venu ce matin je suis allé voir chez toi, et j'ai vu tous les sorts de protection que tu avais mis sur ton appartement. Tu ne répondais pas, alors je suis allé chez Ron et Hermione en espérant t'y trouver. Ils ne t'avaient pas vu. J'ai décidé de faire le chemin que tu fais à pieds en rentrant avec Ron, pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé. On a retrouvé tes lunettes complètement bousillées dans une ruelle à cinq cent mètres de ton immeuble et on a…pensé qu'il t'était arrivé la même chose qu'à S-Susan. On a prévenu Perkins, et il a mobilisé la moitié de l'Agence pour te retrouver. On commençait à perdre espoir. Ou étais-tu ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et leur raconta son agression, et son réveil dans un hôpital moldu, sans baguette. Il passa judicieusement sous silence l'absence de ses vêtements à son réveil, ne souhaitant pas donner à Ron et George une raison supplémentaire de se moquer de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione envoyer un Patronus à Perkins. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le silence régnait sur la pièce.

Finalement, Rose pointa le bout de son nez à la porte et cria :

« Maman, Monsieur Parking est arrivé ! » elle baissa le ton d'une façon qu'elle pensait sans doute subtile et plissa le front : « Il n'a pas l'air très content. »

Hermione se dirigea vers le couloir, roulant des yeux et marmonnant « Parking. Vous m'en direz tant. »

Une minute après, Harry répétait à Charles Perkins l'intégralité de son histoire. Il était une heure du matin passé lorsqu'il fut autorisé à se retirer dans la chambre d'ami de Ron et Hermione pour se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

_Des mains épaisses comme des battoirs serrent sa gorge dans un étau. Dans ses poumons, l'oxygène se raréfie. Il perd connaissance._

_« Stupéfix. »_

_Les mains le lâchent. Des pas accourent en sa direction, des mains froides attrapent son poignet pour vérifier son pouls. _

_« Putain de Potter. Putain de héros de mes deux. T'es content, maintenant que t'es à moitié crevé ? »_

_La voix est familière, même si elle a une intonation inhabituelle, même si les mots en eux même sont inhabituels, loin du vocabulaire policé et du ton glacial qui l'accompagne d'ordinaire. _

_Deux bras solides le saisissent par les épaules. Sa tête est posée contre quelque chose de chaud, quelque-chose qui bat. Il peut sentir une odeur familière. Une odeur de vin, de cuir et d'eau de Cologne. _

_A travers un brouillard de douleur et de confusion, il sent le pincement caractéristique du Transplanage, juste au-dessus de son nombril. A présent, les bras le soulèvent sans ménagement, le transportent :_

_« J'ai besoin d'aide ici ! Vite ! »_

_De nouvelles voix, parlant trop rapidement pour qu'il ne parvienne à les comprendre. Puis, plus rien._

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur.

Tentant de calmer sa respiration irrégulière, il s'assit sur le lit.

« Putain… » Lâcha-t-il, estomaqué.

La voix de son rêve, si familière, résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

« Putain, Malfoy… »

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

La silhouette imposante du manoir se découpait dans la nuit. Les grilles s'étaient lentement ouvertes devant Harry, lui accordant silencieusement le droit de pénétrer dans les terres qu'elles protégeaient farouchement. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, mais Malfoy était un oiseau de nuit. La lumière brillait à travers les fenêtres, orangée et frémissante. Des chandelles.

Devant la porte massive, Harry hésita. Il ignorait la façon dont il serait accueilli. Merlin, il ignorait même si son rêve avait vraiment été autre chose qu'un simple rêve. Il se décida, actionnant le lourd heurtoir. Le serpent qui l'ornait fit un tour sur lui-même, comme pour souhaiter la bienvenue au visiteur. Harry frissonna.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un elfe de maison rabougri lui fit une courbette :

« Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, monsieur Potter. Maître Draco vous attend dans le séjour privé. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait venir ?

Ah. Bien sûr. Le portail devait être relié à un détecteur d'empreinte magique. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était ouvert devant lui.

Harry suivit l'elfe à travers un dédale de couloir éclairés par des chandeliers. Lorsque l'elfe lui ouvrit une porte et s'effaça pour le laisser passer, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se façonna un visage impassible, et entra.

Tout d'abord, il crut que la pièce était vide. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, seule source de lumière, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité tremblotante. Sur une table basse était posée une bouteille de Whisky qui tenait plus de la pièce de collection que de la boisson conviviale. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une bûche explosa dans la cheminée en une gerbe d'étincelle, créant une flamme lumineuse, qu'Harry s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait pris pour un jeu d'ombre était en réalité Draco Malfoy.

L'homme était assis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le verre entre ses mains. Sa tête baissée et ses épaules voûtées lui donnaient un air curieusement abattu.

« Eh bien, Potter, tu attends une invitation écrite ? »

Harry se détendit sensiblement en entendant la voix impassible de Malfoy. Le Malfoy froid et sarcastique, il pouvait le gérer. Le Malfoy abattu, il ne l'avait entrevu qu'une seule fois, et le souvenir était encore cuisant dans sa mémoire. Il traversa rapidement la pièce, s'installant sur le second canapé. D'un mouvement de baguette, Draco fit léviter un verre plein jusqu'à la main d'Harry. Il portait une chemise blanche, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits, lui donnant un air curieusement débauché. Il paraissait fatigué, les traits tirés et l'ombre d'une barbe sur les joues. Harry cligna des yeux et prit une gorgée de son verre, savourant le goût riche de l'alcool. Il l'appréciait ainsi. Sans glace, sans fioritures, juste le liquide mordoré et la chaleur enivrante.

Durant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne parla. Malfoy fixait intensément les flammes. La lumière chatoyante accentuait les traits de son visage, les pommettes hautes, le nez pointu, la bouche fine, lui donnant cet allure altière que venaient confirmer ses longs doigts d'aristocrate.

_Arrête de le fixer_, s'admonesta Harry.

Puis il se rappela la raison de sa venue.

« C'était toi. »

Malfoy releva brusquement la tête, comme si Harry avait brisé le cours de ses pensées.

« Comment ça, c'était moi ? »

« Cette nuit. Qui m'a- » Harry tergiversa un instant. Il reprit : « Qui m'a sauvé.»

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il fuit le regard d'Harry, préférant le replonger dans le feu. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

Rassemblant son courage à cette vue, Harry poursuivit, posant une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse :

« Pourquoi un hôpital moldu ? »

Cette fois, Malfoy répondit avec un rire sans joie :

« Potter, est-ce que tu es vraiment aussi bouché que tu en as l'air ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas arriver à Sainte-Mangouste avec une bouillie d'Harry Potter sur le dos, clamant que j'avais trébuché dessus dans la rue ! J'aurais fini en cellule au ministère et Saddler – » il s'arrêta net.

« Et Saddler t'aurait fait la peau, comme il a voulu me la faire. » Termina Harry à sa place.

Malfoy hocha lentement la tête, le rouge aux joues.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question parut prendre Malfoy au dépourvu. Il jeta un regard en coin à Harry.

« Pourquoi, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? » Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry le devança : « Ne me sors pas ton discours sur la conscience du voleur. Tu dois avoir une conscience, Malfoy. Mais je doute qu'elle aille aussi loin que me lancer un sort de Traçage et salir tes costumes avec mon sang pour m'amener dans un hôpital moldu, au risque de te faire prendre par tes partenaires en affaire. Ils ne seraient pas très contents de savoir que tu marches sur les plates-bandes de Saddler et sa clique nauséabonde _mmppfff _-» Des lèvres brutales se posèrent sur celles d'Harry, étouffant la fin de son discours. Trop abasourdi pour réagir, il se figea. Malfoy recula, les mains toujours sur la nuque d'Harry, les joues rouges. De colère, de gêne ou d'autre chose, Harry l'ignorait. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant car Malfoy ravissait de nouveau sa bouche avec la même froide détermination qu'il mettait dans chacune de ses actions. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, y promena le bout de sa langue. Il fit subir le même traitement à sa lèvre supérieure.

_Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. _Le cerveau d'Harry lui répétait avec constance ces deux phrases.

Son corps, cependant, ne semblait pas du même avis, et sans même le consulter, les lèvres d'Harry se séparèrent et laissèrent place à la langue de Malfoy.

«Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Potter ? » la bouche de Malfoy quitta ses lèvres et Harry tenta de se persuader qu'il n'était pas déçu. Il hocha lentement la tête, frissonnant sous l'intensité du regard gris qui le clouait au canapé aussi efficacement qu'un _Incarcero_.

« Merlin, tu es un abruti. » Il l'embrassa. « Un crétin, un ahuri, si plein de bonnes intentions que ça m'en rend nauséeux. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau. « Tu ne vois le mal nulle part. C'est assez fascinant. » _Baiser_. « Dans ce pays, dans ce monde ou tout et tout le monde est susceptible d'être corrompu. » _Baiser_. « Souillé. » _Baiser_. « Pour une poignée de Gallions ou une place dans la société. »

Harry fut tenté de faire remarquer à Malfoy que son explication était assez confuse et insultante. Mais une des mains de Malfoy quitta sa nuque et alla se poser sur sa cuisse, et Harry oublia toute velléité de débat. Dans les yeux de Malfoy, plus trace de sarcasme ou de colère contenue. Juste du désir, un désir brûlant qui traversa le corps d'Harry comme un long frisson.

_Oh, et puis merde. _

Harry poussa un grognement agacé et saisit Malfoy par le col de sa chemise. Il l'attira brutalement à lui, et bientôt ils furent entrelacés sur le canapé, Malfoy en équilibre précaire sur les genoux d'Harry, chacun explorant la bouche de l'autre avec un acharnement proche de l'avidité.

Harry sentait son érection presser douloureusement contre la couture de son pantalon. Les mains de Malfoy se promenaient sur son corps, de simples effleurements sur son cou, des caresses plus osées sur sa taille et son ventre, puis plus bas. _Trop de tissu_, songea Harry, et ses doigts s'évertuèrent à déboutonner la chemise de l'autre homme.

Les doigts de Malfoy passèrent sous la ceinture de son pantalon, et soudain, Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il protesta :

« M-Malfoy, on ne peut pas – » La fin de sa phrase fut perdue dans un grognement lorsque la main de Malfoy se glissa dans son pantalon. Haletant, Harry rendit les armes. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Malfoy, respirant cette odeur de cuir et d'alcool coûteux, s'en délectant. La main de Malfoy continuait sa caresse, trop légère pour faire monter le plaisir, trop présente pour être ignorée. Celui-ci murmura fiévreusement :

« Si, on peut le faire, et on va le faire. »

La caresse cessa, et Harry retint un gémissement de protestation. Malfoy commença à déboutonner le pantalon d'Harry. Celui-ci décida de l'imiter.

Un coup d'œil à Malfoy lui arracha un soupir languide. L'homme avait l'air positivement dissolu. Les cheveux en désordre, les joues rougies, la chemise ouverte et le sexe dressé, il fixait l'entrejambe d'Harry avec sur le visage une expression lascive. Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres. Harry l'entendit marmonner quelque-chose comme « _Enfin…_ » , mais avant qu'Harry ait pu lui demander une explication, l'homme saisit leurs deux sexes dans sa main. La dernière pensée cohérente d'Harry fut « _Ou a-t-il trouvé du lubrifiant ?_ », avant que son cerveau ne s'éteigne définitivement, le laissant dans un océan de sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis longtemps. Harry se retrouva à rouler des hanches sous la pression de la main de Malfoy, suppliant silencieusement pour plus de force.

« Je suis fou », pensa Harry.

Le plaisir monta, commençant dans sa colonne vertébrale pour se répandre dans son corps. Il entendit le râle de Malfoy à travers la vague de béatitude qui l'avait envahi.

Il était possible qu'il vienne de faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter plus tard.

Mais, à ce moment précis, Harry s'en fichait complètement.

* * *

**À Suivre _**

* * *

J'attends vos avis :)


	6. Révélations

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

Voici le sixième - _et probablement avant-dernier_ - chapitre de L'Œil de Rê. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture,

**Alice Saturne**

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla avec un corps chaud contre lui, il eut un instant de confusion. Puis les souvenirs de la nuit s'écroulèrent sur lui comme une avalanche de rochers et il retint un grognement désespéré. Non seulement il s'était fait sauter par Draco Malfoy, mais en plus il avait fallu qu'il s'endorme avec Draco Malfoy drapé autour de lui comme une couverture. _Parfait_.

Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres à l'idée que Draco Malfoy, escroc notoire, prince du sarcasme glacial, Draco Malfoy _câlinait_ en dormant.

Précautionneusement, il s'attela à la tâche de s'extraire de l'étreinte de son amant sans le réveiller. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'il parte et qu'il oublie tout. Il pourrait peut-être convaincre Ron de lui lancer un _Oubliettes_. Il grimaça au souvenir de Gilderoy Lockart réduit à l'état mental d'un enfant de quatre ans par son ami. Peut-être pas à Ron, alors.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à sortir du lit. Il s'habilla en silence, les gestes fébriles à l'idée de réveiller l'homme qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui.

Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il entendit une voix embrumée de sommeil :

« Potter ? »

Il se figea. Malfoy ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, et Harry se prit à croire qu'il s'était rendormi. Mais Malfoy se redressa sur le lit et finit par lâcher :

« Avant de partir, demande à Millie de m'apporter du café. »

Harry recommença à respirer. Visiblement, Malfoy n'avait pas plus envie que lui de le voir rester ici. Il ignora la stupide déception qui lui serra la gorge à cette pensée et sortit de la chambre.

Il avait atteint la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il se rappela de la demande de Malfoy. Il se racla la gorge et appela « Millie ? ». L'elfe se matérialisa à ses côtés :

« Monsieur Potter a-t-il besoin de quelque-chose ? »

« Dra-_Malfoy_ aimerait avoir du café.»

Millie l'observa un instant, haussa un sourcil, puis s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait.

« Ce sera fait, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry sortit en se demandant s'il avait imaginé le ton moqueur de l'elfe de maison. Grommelant quelque-chose sur les _stupides Malfoy dont même les elfes de maison sont sarcastiques_, il s'en fut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Un mot de Colin l'attendait sur son bureau.

_Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste. Susan s'est réveillée. Je t'attends._

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

L'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste était un endroit constamment en effervescence. Après avoir tenté en vain d'attirer l'attention de la sorcière de l'accueil durant dix bonnes minutes, Harry abandonna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivé au quatrième étage, il fut soulagé de voir Colin dans le couloir. Celui-ci se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était nerveux.

« Tu es déjà entré ? »

« N-non. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller tout seul. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un Guérisseur pour lui demander dans quel état je vais la trouver. »

Harry lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et actionna la poignée. _Pitié, faites qu'elle aille bien_, songea-t-il en entrant, la gorge nouée et les mains tremblantes.

Quatre lits étaient alignés. Un seul avait les rideaux tirés. Après une hésitation, Harry se glissa derrière le rideau, suivi de Colin.

Susan était assise sur son lit, tête baissée. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'Harry et Colin entrèrent.

« S-Susan ? » La voix de Colin était rauque.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry crut que Susan n'avait pas entendu. Puis elle leva finalement les yeux vers eux. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés, comme si elle avait passé des heures à pleurer.

« Blaise. Ils ont pris Blaise. »

Harry sentit ses genoux trembler, un immense soulagement se mêla à sa douleur pour son amie. Susan avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses capacités, et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

« Nous faisons tout pour le retrouver.» Colin attrapa la main de Susan et s'assit au bord du lit.

« J-je peux vous aider. »

« Il faudrait que tu nous raconte ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. En détail. »

Susan ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante.

« J-Je venais de rentrer du travail. Blaise était à l'étage avec Emily et Nathan. J'ai crié à Blaise que j'étais rentrée. J'étais en train de préparer à manger lorsqu'une des barrières de sortilège de la grille a été brisée. Blaise a entendu aussi. Il a dit aux enfants de rester en haut et il est descendu. Je t'ai envoyé un Patronus. Et puis, la porte a volé en éclat. Quatre hommes sont rentrés dans la maison et nous ont criés de ne pas bouger. Nous avons obéi car ils étaient trop nombreux pour nous deux. Mais Nathan…Nathan a dû avoir peur du bruit, et il est descendu. Après, tout s'est passé très vite. Un des hommes a s-stupéfixé Nathan, alors je lui ai sauté dessus et j'ai réussi à le désarmer. Un autre homme m'a lancé un Doloris et…c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. Quand je me suis réveillée, les Guérisseurs m'ont dit que Blaise avait disparu et que Nathan était sorti de Sainte-Mangouste hier pour aller chez ma sœur avec Emilie. »

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Susan, mais lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix était déterminée.

« Vous devez retrouver Blaise. J'ai pu voir le visage d'un des hommes. Je suis certaine que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur sa tête. »

Colin sortit une petite flasque de sa poche.

« J'aurais besoin du souvenir de ce soir-là, Susan. »

Susan acquiesça et saisit sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'elle posa le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe, en tirant une substance bleutée et tremblante qui flotta dans l'air, attendant d'être guidée jusqu'à la bouteille.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard passa de Colin à Harry, brillant d'une rage à peine contenue :

« Trouvez ceux qui ont fait ça. Trouvez Blaise. »

Colin hocha la tête et tourna les talons d'un pas mal assuré. Harry tenta un sourire en direction de sa coéquipière et s'élança à sa suite. Il le trouva dans le couloir, le front posé contre le mur et les yeux fermés.

« On va le retrouver, Colin. »

Colin laissa échapper un petit rire :

« J'aimerais te croire, Harry. Mais ces types ne reculent devant rien. Enfin, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Nathan ? Un _gosse_, Harry. »

« Ils ont besoin de Blaise Zabini. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal. » _Pas plus qu'il ne peut le supporter, du moins_, songea Harry, et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Il reprit : « Allons regarder le souvenir de Susan. »

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

_La porte vole en éclat et quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées entrent, baguette pointées vers l'avant. _

_« Pas un geste ! Jetez vos baguettes au sol.» _

_La voix est autoritaire et menaçante._

_Susan et Blaise se figent, échangent un regard, puis lâchent leurs baguettes. _

_« Que faites-vous ici ? Que cherchez-vous ? » La voix de Blaise est calme et posée, mais sa mâchoire se contracte nerveusement._

_« Ce qu'on cherche ? Maintenant qu'tu me l'demande… M'semble bien qu'c'est toi, mon vieux. » Ricane un autre homme d'une voix nasillarde. _

_« B-Blaise ? » Susan bégaie un peu. Elle tourne légèrement la tête vers son époux, qui a l'air aussi confus qu'elle._

_Blaise ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais un cri jaillit derrière eux. Un petit garçon à la peau mate se tient dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, l'air terrifié. _

_« MAMAN, PAPA ! » _

_Tout s'accélère après ça. Un des hommes gronde un sortilège de Stupéfixion et le petit garçon tombe en arrière. Susan se jette sur l'homme comme une furie. Blaise ramasse sa baguette et tente de maîtriser les trois autres._

_« ENDOLORIS ! » _

_L'homme est à visage découvert, ses longs cheveux bruns sont attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux brillent d'une cruauté froide. Susan se tord de douleur sur le sol. Lorsque le sortilège prend fin, elle est pantelante, ses yeux grands ouverts fixent Blaise d'un air hagard._

_Blaise pousse un cri d'animal blessé, mais il est trop tard, des cordes sont apparues autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles et il tombe à genoux. Un des hommes l'agrippe par les cheveux et lui crache :_

_« On va voir si tu as toujours envie de te battre quand tu auras vu ta petite dinde se faire torturer à mort devant toi. » _

_« Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête. », ricane le tortionnaire de Susan. La haine passe dans les yeux de Blaise lorsqu'il reconnait celui qui pointe à présent sa baguette sur le corps désarticulé gisant au sol :_

_« ENDOLORIS ! » _

_Tout devient noir._

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Harry recula le plus loin de la Pensine que la pièce exiguë le permettait. Il entendit Colin pousser un gémissement étouffé :

« Le fils de pute… »

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

«Le fils de pute… » Répéta Colin, plus fort, les yeux luisant de rage. Ses poings se serrent en un mouvement inconscient.

«Il faut que Perkins voie ça. » Finit par articuler Harry d'une voix blanche.

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Lorsque Charles Perkins releva sa tête de la Pensine, son visage était presque violet.

« Saddler. Stupide. Misérable. Morpion. » Il tapa du poing sur la table, qui fit savoir son indignation en laissant échapper un craquement inquiétant. Perkins marmonna « _Spero Patronum_ ». Les mots qu'il grommela au Croup translucide étaient inintelligibles pour Harry et Colin, mais après un jappement enthousiaste, le Patronus disparut.

Il fit signe à Harry et Colin de le suivre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Kingsley Shacklebolt faisait irruption dans le bureau de Perkins, sourcils froncés.

« Charles, je suis venu le plus vite que j'ai pu. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as des nouvelles de l'affaire Zabini ? »

La voix grave et posée de Shacklebolt sembla calmer Perkins, qui poussa un soupir et lui raconta le contenu du souvenir de Susan. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Shacklebolt lâcha un profond grondement. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu l'homme –d'ordinaire imperturbable –s'énerver, recula d'un pas par réflexe.

« Un souvenir n'a aucune valeur judiciaire. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter Saddler sur cet élément, mais, pour moi, c'est suffisant pour ordonner une perquisition chez ce pourri dès ce soir. Je vais rassembler les Aurors en qui j'ai confiance et organiser ça. » Lorsque Perkins ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Shacklebolt lui lança un regard sévère : « Les perquisitions, et tout particulièrement celles qui peuvent mener à une arrestation en bonne et due forme, relèvent des Aurors, Charles. Cependant, j'accepte que messieurs Potter et Jacobs nous accompagnent, à la condition qu'ils obéissent strictement aux ordres et qu'ils ne fassent pas de vague. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et Colin, qui hochèrent la tête avec empressement.

« Bien, suivez-moi, vous deux. Charles, je te tiendrai au courant. »

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

« En cas de résistance de la part de Saddler, ne vous laissez pas impressionner. Cet ordre de perquisition vient de moi, il n'a pas le pouvoir de le révoquer. »

La voix calme de Shacklebolt résonnait dans la salle ou étaient réunis les huit Aurors choisis pour la perquisition.

« Il est possible que Saddler réagisse de manière violente, et il est possible aussi qu'il ne soit pas seul. Si vous vous trouvez en sous-nombre, appelez des renforts. Je tiendrai une équipe prête à tout moment. Des questions ? » Lorsqu'aucune voix ne s'éleva, Shacklebolt hocha la tête et reprit : « Bonne chance, Aurors. »

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

L'Auror en charge de la mission, un homme trapu que ses collègues appelaient Evans martela la porte avec force. Elle s'ouvrit devant un Saddler visiblement agacé d'être dérangé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui avait frappé :

« Evans ? Que signifie cette intrusion ? »

L'autre lui jeta un regard méprisant qui laissa penser à Harry qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Saddler et commença d'une voix impassible :

« Au nom du Ministère de la Magie, nous vous ordonnons de rester calme et de ne pas entraver le travail de la justice. Une perquisition mandatée est en cours. Veuillez reculer et laisser passer les Aurors. »

Saddler laissa échapper un rire incrédule :

« C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère. Je suis le chef junior des Aurors. Votre _supérieur_. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. »

Evans sourit froidement :

« La perquisition mandatée est signée de la main de Kingsley Shacklebolt, actuel Ministre de la Magie. Veuillez-vous écarter. Dernier avertissement avant le recours à la force. Veuillez me tendre votre baguette sans mouvement brusque.»

Saddler, pâlit et recula.

Tout alla très vite. Un homme surgit derrière Saddler et stupéfixa un des Auror. Aussitôt, les autres Aurors entrèrent en force dans la maison. Saddler fut désarmé et attaché, l'autre attaquant maîtrisé.

Harry et Colin suivirent Evans, qui aboyait des ordres à ses coéquipiers. Ils le virent marmonner _Hominium Revelio. _Une boule de lumière dorée jaillit de sa baguette et flotta en direction de ce qui ressemblait à la porte d'un placard. Après avoir désactivé les sorts de protection qui l'entouraient, les trois hommes se trouvèrent face à un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la maison. Ils descendirent, baguette pointée.

En bas des escaliers régnait le noir le plus complet. Trois _Lumos_ furent prononcés simultanément. Harry laissa échapper un glapissement à la vue de l'homme affaissé dans un coin de la pièce, les mains maintenues au mur par des fers.

Il vit Colin se précipiter vers lui et le secouer : « Blaise ! »

Harry accourut et grimaça. Blaise Zabini était en mauvais état. Son visage était gonflé par les coups, sa peau noire assombrie par les hématomes. Il avait la lèvre et l'arcade ouverte, et un filet de sang coulait sur sa tempe.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Blaise et murmura « _Enervatum _». Les paupières de l'homme battirent et il sembla paniqué à la vue des deux hommes penchés sur lui. Il tenta faiblement de se débattre.

« Blaise…Blaise ! C'est moi, c'est Colin ! On va te sortir de là ! »

Blaise fixa Colin un instant, tentant d'écarquiller ses yeux gonflés.

« C-Colin…Le coffret…je suis désolé…Le coffret avec la b-bague, je l'ai… »

« Hé ! Les détectives ! » La voix d'Evans les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent pour le voir désigner quelque chose par terre.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème… » Reprit Evans.

Sur le sol, négligemment jeté, un écrin de bois. Vide.

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Harry et Evans remontèrent les marches quatre à quatre, laissant Colin s'occuper de Blaise Zabini. Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans le couloir, ils furent accueillis par Saddler, parfaitement libre de ses mouvements. Un Auror gisait à ses côtés, le visage bleui. Saddler jouait avec sa baguette et semblait les attendre. Il leur adressa un sourire sardonique :

« Quel dommage ! Une heure plus tôt et j'aurais été cuit. »

Evans hurla :

« SADDLER, JETTE TA BAGUETTE ! »

Le sourire de Saddler s'élargit.

« Monsieur Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Je suis tout à fait ravi. _Venez donc me serrer la main_. »

Les mots se fichèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry comme une volée de flèches chauffées à blanc et, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, son corps fut poussé en avant par une force invisible et sa main serrait celle de Saddler. Celui-ci se rapprocha et se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Vous savez, Potter, je me suis demandé comment vous aviez échappé à ma petite surprise de l'autre soir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé. C'est très touchant, le voleur qui tombe amoureux du justicier. Mais, dans la vie, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça… » Il ricana : « Votre petit copain doit être dans un sale état à présent. »

Sur ce, il recula et agita la main en une parodie de salutation, exhibant la bague en forme d'œil qui ornait son annulaire.

« Au plaisir, messieurs. »

Il disparut.

Il fallut une minute à Harry pour que son esprit se remette de l'intrusion qu'il avait subi. Il en fallu une autre pour que l'impact des dernières paroles de Saddler ne le frappe de plein fouet.

_Votre petit copain doit être dans un sale état à présent. _

Merde.

* * *

**à suivre...**

* * *

J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)


	7. Adrénaline

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

Attention, merci de prendre en compte le Rating, ce chapitre contient des scènes de violences pouvant choquer les plus jeunes.

* * *

**NdA:** Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction **L'Œil de Rê**. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. L'écrire fut complexe, mais très intéressant. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une véritable "enquête", alors soyez indulgent si vous avez trouvé des incohérences (d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler) .

_Alice Saturne, à votre service. _

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

La maison de Bill Saddler bourdonnait d'activité. Kingsley était arrivé peu de temps après la fuite de l'homme, accompagné d'un Perkins à bout de souffle, d'une équipe de huit Aurors supplémentaires et de deux Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste. Ceux-ci avaient constatés la mort du malheureux Auror qui s'était vu confier la garde de Saddler, et s'étaient précipités vers Blaise Zabini, qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur. Son esprit était encore confus de l'intrusion qu'il avait subie, et la sensation désagréable de son cerveau pulsant dans son crâne l'empêchait de penser correctement.

« Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de t'endormir. »

La voix grave de Kingsley le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête, clignant des yeux pour affiner sa vision rendue floue par la migraine. Il saisit la main tendue pour se remettre debout. Durant une seconde humiliante, il se sentit vaciller, mais parvint à rester sur ses deux pieds.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, « migraine… »

« Bois-ça », Kingsley lui tendit un flacon contenant une potion bleuâtre. Harry la saisit avec un sourire reconnaissant et l'avala d'un trait. Il sentit la douleur diminuer et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Potter ! » Perkins venait d'arriver au côté de Kingsley, « Evans a l'air de penser que vous sauriez me dire ou se trouve Saddler. Une histoire de…petit ami ? »

Les pensées d'Harry se remirent lentement en marche :

« Merde. »

Perkins fronça les sourcils de son air le plus menaçant. Harry reprit à toute vitesse :

« Malfoy. Malfoy est mon petit ami. Enfin, non. Malfoy n'est pas mon petit ami, bien sûr que non. Malfoy est mon informateur. Nous avons une relation purement professionnelle. De détective à, euh, criminel. Mais Malfoy est le petit ami dont parle Saddler. Même si il n'est pas mon petit ami. Il croit que c'est mon petit ami, et maintenant il va le tuer. Merde. »

Les sourcils de Perkins battaient le record du froncement menaçant. Harry ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête avant de reprendre, plus calmement :

« Je ne sais pas si Saddler est au Manoir de Draco Malfoy, mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il y ait envoyé quelqu'un. Il veut faire payer Malfoy d'avoir servi d'informateur sur l'affaire. Jusqu'ici, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons. Il faut faire v-vite. » Harry buta sur les mots lorsque l'image du visage de Blaise Zabini, déformé par les coups lui traversa l'esprit. Si c'était ce que Saddler et ses hommes étaient capable de faire à un homme qu'ils voulaient garder en vie, Merlin savait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à un homme qui ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

« Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans préparations. Pas maintenant que Saddler a la bague en sa possession, » répondit Kingsley.

Harry eut envie de le secouer brutalement. Des _préparations_. A chaque minute qui passait, les chances que Malfoy soit encore en vie s'amenuisaient et Kingsley voulait prendre son temps. Harry sentit le goût amer de la bile lui emplir la gorge. Malfoy s'était mis en danger pour le sauver, et il allait le payer de sa vie.

« Mais Malfoy va- » Harry s'arrêta net, maudissant le ton désespéré de sa voix.

« Nous précipiter dans la gueule du loup ne sauvera pas Mr. Malfoy, Harry, et j'ai déjà perdu un de mes meilleurs éléments par la faute de Saddler. Il nous faut réfléchir à un moyen de contrer les effets de l'œil de Rê avant tout. »

Le silence s'abattit parmi les trois hommes. Le cerveau d'Harry fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Soudain, une idée le frappa :

« Ron ! »

Perkins haussa un sourcil :

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Mon ami, Ronald Weasley, dirige Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avec son frère », répondit rapidement Harry, « Ils fournissent aussi le ministère en objets utiles aux Aurors. C'est George Weasley qui a élaboré la Poudre du Pérou et les Barrières anti-Polynectar. Il y a peu de temps ils ont réussi à mettre au point un médaillon Occlumens, qui rend l'esprit de son possesseur imperméable à l'Impérium. L'œil de Rê fonctionne de la même manière qu'un Imperium, en plus concentré. Il suffirait de faire porter des médaillons Occlumens à des Aurors déjà capables de contester un Impérium. Les médaillons dilueraient le pouvoir de persuasion et les personnes visées seraient plus à même de résister à l'emprise de la bague. »

Harry reprit son souffle et regarda les deux hommes, qui semblaient chercher une faille dans le plan d'Harry. Finalement, Kingsley prit la parole :

« Contacte Ron et demande-lui de venir au plus vite avec quinze de ses médaillons. Je vais rassembler les Aurors qui seraient capable d'effectuer la mission. Saddler se pense intouchable, cela m'étonnerait qu'il se cache. Je ne serais pas étonné de le trouver au Manoir Malfoy. Si nous suivons ce plan, nous aurions l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Saddler ne s'attend pas à rencontrer de résistance. Cela pourrait marcher. »

« Je veux venir aussi. », répondit Harry d'un ton inflexible, « J'ai reçu la même formation que les Aurors et je suis capable de résister au sortilège de l'Impérium. »

Kingsley acquiesça d'un air impatient et Harry courut jusqu'à la cheminée et se laissa tomber à genou sans se soucier des cendres qui couvraient le sol. Il saisit une poignée de Poudre et pencha la tête dans le foyer : « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! »

Par chance, malgré l'heure tardive, Ron n'avait pas encore quitté le magasin. Harry lui expliqua rapidement la situation et le pressa de faire vite.

Quinze minutes plus tard, son ami sortait de la cheminée, un carton dans les bras. Ron avait l'air inquiet, mais il ne tenta pas de dissuader Harry de participer à l'opération. Il se contenta de lui fourrer un médaillon dans la main en lui marmonnant « _Bonne chance_. J'attendrai ici avec Kingsley. Fais attention.»

Il expliqua rapidement au petit groupe le fonctionnement des médaillons :

« Vous devrez les activer vous-même à votre arrivée au manoir. Pour cela, il vous suffira de poser la pointe de votre baguette dessus et de prononcer l'incantation '' _Incepti adversa imperium_''. Attention, le pouvoir d'absorption du médaillon ne durera pas indéfiniment. Pour un Imperium de force moyenne, il dure environ deux heures, mais le pouvoir auquel vous allez être soumis est beaucoup plus puissant. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas plus d'une demi-heure pour agir, avant que les médaillons n'arrivent à saturation. »

L'Auror Evans prit la parole :

« Nous allons créer trois groupes de cinq Aurors. Je dirigerai le premier, qui entrera dans la maison. Je jetterai un _Hominium Revelio_. Il est probable que Saddler ne soit pas seul dans le manoir, et il est encore plus probable qu'il ait demandé à ses hommes de se tenir prêts en cas d'une éventuelle attaque. Le deuxième groupe nous couvrira. La troisième équipe s'occupera des éventuels hommes de Saddler qui pourraient se trouver dans différents endroits de la maison. N'oubliez pas que Saddler possède un objet au pouvoir immense. Vous devrez fermer vos esprits à toute tentative d'intrusion, le médaillon ne vous protégera pas entièrement. Des questions ? » Lorsqu'aucune voix ne s'éleva, Evans reprit : « La première équipe sera sous ma direction, la deuxième sous celle de l'Auror Seddon, la troisième sous celle de l'Auror Archer. Potter, vous venez avec moi. Qu'il soit bien clair que vous êtes sous mes ordres. Pas de coup d'éclat, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi. »

Harry acquiesça. Evans n'avait pas l'air ravi de sa présence dans l'équipe, mais cela lui était égal.

« N'oubliez-pas, Saddler est extrêmement dangereux. Nous ne sommes là pour neutraliser une menace pour le pays. Si une ouverture se présente, abattez Saddler sans hésitations. Il n'en aura aucune à _vous_ abattre. L'Auror Curtis en a fait les frais il y a moins d'une heure. »

Un grondement de colère s'éleva du petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes, décidés à venger la mort de leur coéquipier.

« Monsieur Potter nous a transmis les coordonnées de transplanage. » Il agita sa baguette et traça en l'air la position du Manoir Malfoy. Les données flottèrent en l'air à la vue de tous, puis se désagrégèrent en une fine poussière noire.

« Toujours d'après Monsieur Potter, la grille de l'entrée possède un détecteur d'empreinte magique. J'ai dans l'idée que quinze sortilèges de Confusion la persuaderont de s'ouvrir. » Il parcourut ses hommes du regard, comme pour les défier de le contredire. Lorsque les protestations ne vinrent pas, il dit simplement :

« Allons-y. »

Les premiers craquements du Transplanage retentirent dans la pièce. Harry passa le médaillon autour de son cou, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux et transplana à son tour.

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la grille du manoir était déjà grande ouverte. Les Aurors avancèrent lentement le long de l'allée, baguettes pointées et visages fermés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, une idée frappa Harry.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais essayer, avant d'entrer. Quelque-chose qui pourrait nous faciliter la tâche si cela fonctionne. »

Evans lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de hocher la tête.

« Millie ! »

Au début, rien ne se passa. Puis un « crac » sonore retentit, et Harry sursauta. L'elfe de Draco Malfoy le regarda, ses yeux globuleux écarquillés de terreur.

«L'ami de Maître Draco ! Maître Draco a des problèmes, Maître Draco a ordonné à Millie de ne rien faire ! Maître Draco est avec des mauvaises personnes, de très mauvaises personnes ! »

L'elfe terrorisée tirait violemment sur ses longues oreilles, et Harry eut un instant peur qu'elle ne les arrache. Il s'agenouilla :

« Milie, combien d'hommes y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? »

« Quatre hommes, il y a quatre mauvais hommes à l'intérieur. Ils ont fait du mal à Maître Draco, mais Maître Draco a dit à Millie d'aller se cacher. Millie a d-désobéi, Milie est allée parler à l'ami de Maître Draco. » Elle tira plus fort sur ses oreilles et Harry n'eut que le temps d'attraper son bras pour l'empêcher de se jeter tête la première sur le mur.

« Milie, arrête ! Il faut que tu me dises ou se trouvent Malfoy et les autres hommes. »

« M-maître Draco est dans le séjour p-privé avec un très mauvais homme. Les trois autres mauvais hommes sont dans le couloir et surveillent la p-porte du séjour. » L'elfe tira à nouveau sur ses oreilles, mais Harry arrêta son geste :

« Tu ne dois pas te faire de mal, Millie. Ton maître ne le voudrait pas, j'en suis certain. Maintenant, il faut que tu retournes te cacher. Nous allons nous occuper du reste. »

Millie acquiesça, les yeux brillants de larmes, et disparut. Harry se tourna vers l'Auror Evans :

« Je sais où se trouve le séjour privé. »

« Bien. Tout le monde active son médaillon. » Il y eut un concert de marmonnements et Harry sentit le médaillon chauffer légèrement au contact de sa peau lorsqu'il prononça l'incantation.

« Potter, j'ouvre la porte et vous nous guiderez jusqu'à la pièce. L'équipe de l'Auror Archer, vous resterez dans le couloir à parer à la fuite éventuelle de suspects. L'équipe de l'Auror Seddon avec la mienne, en couverture. »

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans le couloir, il fut assailli par le silence de mort qui y régnait. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard_, songea-t-il. Le noir était presque complet, mais Harry se souvenait parfaitement du chemin à suivre. Il longea les corridors, baguette brandie, oubliant presque les hommes qui le suivaient. Soudain, un hurlement déchira le silence. Harry pila à l'intersection d'un couloir et jeta un rapide _Assurdiato_ pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas entendu.

« D'après l'elfe de maison, trois hommes montent la garde devant la porte. Elle se trouve à environ dix mètres sur la droite, après cet embranchement. » Dit Harry d'une voix sèche, tentant de garder un masque impassible.

Un deuxième hurlement retentit, plus fort et plus rauque. Harry essaya d'en faire abstraction, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment de faire quelque-chose de stupide, comme courir seul au-devant des cerbères de Saddler. Au moins, il savait à présent que Draco Malfoy était encore en vie. Malgré-ça, il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses poings se serrer convulsivement autour de sa baguette.

L'Auror Evans pointa du doigt deux de ses hommes et leur fit signe de le suivre. Tous trois disparurent dans la pénombre. Moins d'une minute après, trois chocs étouffés se firent entendre, et Evans réapparut. Harry se précipita à sa suite.

D'un coup de pied, Evans ouvrit la porte et hurla :

« Au nom du bureau des Aurors et du Ministère de la Magie, veuillez-vous rendre immédiatement ! »

Harry scanna du regard la pièce. La lumière était faible, et il entendit le ricanement de Saddler avant de le voir. Celui-ci était confortablement assis sur un canapé, tapotant de la paume de la main une silhouette avachie à ses pieds. Harry se figea. Malfoy était pâle comme la mort, mais avait les yeux ouverts. Sa respiration était sifflante, et ses cheveux se collaient sur son front en sueur.

« Vous ne tirez _jamais _de leçons, n'est-ce pas, Evans ? » Le ton de Saddler était glacial. « Vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi, maintenant. Je suis puissant, plus puissant que vous tous réunis. Je peux vous mettre à ma botte en un geste. » Il se tourna vers Harry et sourit. « Monsieur Potter, je vous pensais plus intelligent que ça, mais vous vous croyez visiblement intouchable. Je vais commencer par vous_. Je vous ordonne de mourir, Monsieur Potter_. »

Le médaillon sur la gorge d'Harry se mit à brûler. Le souffle coupé, Harry porta ses mains à son cou. Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui chuchotait de _se laisser faire, que tout serait fini rapidement, qu'il devait obéir_. Chacun des mots se plantait dans son esprit, acéré et dévastateur. Il résista, tentant de rétablir le contrôle. Le pouvoir était beaucoup plus puissant qu'un Imperium, même avec l'aide du médaillon. Son regard balaya désespérément la pièce et se posa sur Saddler et son sourire cruel, croisa celui de Malfoy, horrifié.

Avec un grognement, Harry brisa les derniers liens qui astreignaient sa volonté. L'air pénétra dans ses poumons, brûlant et salvateur.

« Saddler, je trouve que vos manières laissent à désirer. » La voix d'Harry était râpeuse et sa gorge le faisait souffrir. Le sourire de Saddler avait disparu et il se leva lentement. La rage durcissait ses traits et il brandit sa baguette :

« C'est impossible ! _Endoloris_ !»

Harry n'eut que le temps de parer le sortilège qui manqua de le frapper en pleine poitrine. Il vit L'Auror Evans se jeter en avant et pointer sa baguette sur la bague en forme d'œil qui luisait au doigt de Saddler :

« _Diffindo !_ »

Saddler hurla de douleur et un flot de sang coula sur sa main, souillant la manche de sa robe. Il ne lâcha pas sa baguette, mais la bague roula au sol, scindée. Une expression de folie meurtrière déforma les traits de Saddler alors qu'il contemplait la plaie barrant sa main. Il cracha un juron et saisit Malfoy par les cheveux, le forçant à se relever. Plaçant le bout de sa baguette sur la gorge pâle de l'homme, il éructa :

« Si vous faites le moindre mouvement, j'égorge ce traître. »

Evans fit un mouvement vers l'avant, mais Harry attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Saddler éclata de rire : « Oui, Monsieur Potter, je pensais bien que l'idée n'allait pas vous plaire. Après tout, quel dommage ce serait de déformer cette belle petite gueule de parjure ! Je m'en voudrais de vous priver de votre chevalier servant. » Il enfonça la baguette plus durement dans le cou de Malfoy.

Le temps parut s'arrêter. Harry fixait le visage de Draco Malfoy. L'expression de celui-ci était impénétrable, mais Harry vit la fureur brûler dans son regard.

Soudain, Malfoy rua, son pied frappant l'entrejambe de Saddler avec force. Celui-ci hurla et relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux de l'homme. Malfoy profita de l'occasion pour se retourner et arracher la baguette de la main de Saddler, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était glacée :

« Ça, c'est pour le Doloris. » Il donna un violent coup de tête à Saddler. Harry grimaça en entendant un os émettre un craquement abominable.

« Ça, c'est pour être entré chez moi sans ma permission. » Son poing frappa durement l'estomac, arrachant un râle de la bouche de Saddler.

« Et ça, espèce de pauvre taré, c'est pour avoir osé mettre tes sales pattes dans mes cheveux. » Son genou remonta et frappa une nouvelle fois l'entrejambe de l'homme, qui poussa un gargouillement douloureux. Malfoy lâcha précipitamment l'autre et recula, l'air dégoûté. Saddler s'écroula sur le sol en vomissant un flot de bile. Aussitôt, l'Auror Evans l'immobilisa et l'attacha en deux mouvements de baguette.

« Bill Saddler, au nom du ministère de la Magie, je vous déclare en état d'arrestation pour les délits de meurtre, tentative de meurtre, enlèvement et menaces envers la sécurité du monde Sorcier. »

Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par Malfoy, qui vacillait. Harry se précipita et glissa sa main autour de la taille du sorcier, prévenant sa chute imminente. Malfoy se tendit, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager. Il ferma les yeux, l'air épuisé.

« Potter, te sauver la vie est un métier risqué, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire : « Tu veux démissionner, Malfoy ? Tu ne serais pas le premier. »

Un sourire faible étira les lèvres de Malfoy et il ferma les yeux et murmura, comme pour lui-même.

« Pas pour tout l'or du monde, Potter. Pas pour tout l'or du monde. »

* * *

x**X**x

* * *

_Un mois plus tard_

Minuit sonnait dans les rues de Londres. La neige tombait silencieusement, étouffant le bruit des pas de l'homme qui approchait, indifférent aux flocons qui maculaient sa veste. Soudain, un bras jaillit d'une ruelle et l'attira à lui.

« Potter, » salua le nouveau venu, un éclat malicieux brillant dans ses yeux d'un gris glacé.

Finalement, Harry Potter –car c'était bien lui –laissa un sourire espiègle éclairer son visage.

« Malfoy. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi. Pas d'honneur parmi les voleurs, n'est-ce pas ? »,

« Tu sais ce que l'on dit, Potter. En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. »

Un craquement sonore retentit. Le silence retomba sur la ruelle, à présent déserte.

Au loin, brisant le calme de cette nuit d'hiver, la complainte d'un saxophone égrenait son lamento mélancolique.

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

Note de fin: N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques/avis sur le chapitre et sur la fiction dans son ensemble dans les reviews! Elles seront lues et appréciées **;) **

_Alice Saturne_


End file.
